An Unexpected Future
by 21Jellybeans
Summary: kari had the perfect life until her fathers sends her to live with strangers who are stranger then she could ever imagine.  My first fic, I hope you like it.  Chapter 16 has some sensitive content. Notice the warning at the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Transformers characters. They all belong to their own creators. **

What would a father do to keep his daughter safe? Would he give up all parental rights even knowing he may never see her again? Even if she hates him for it a fathers love looks beyond that to see the alternative is far worse.

**Kari Asher**

I have a wonderful life. I am a 16 years old girl. I have long reddish brown hair with deep brown eyes. I am rather short too sad to say. I am also too skinny. You would think with all the junk food I eat I would not be so painfully thin but no matter how much sugary junk food I eat I stay at my same weight. You may think that is nice but I wish I was not so flat. I see the girls with curves and wish I could have at least one.

My mother died when I was very young so even though she is dead I do not remember her very well. I think most of my memories are from my father's stories and pictures rather then from actually remembering my mom. It is hard to miss what you never had.

I do have an awesome aunt and uncle that I adore. They have 2 little girls Cassie, who is 5 and Brenna who is 6.

Most importantly though I have my dad. My dad is awesome. He is gone a lot working and is often busy with work while he is home but if I ever need to talk to him he will not hesitate to stop his work to either talk. Even while he is at work if I call him even if he can't answer the phone I know as soon as he is able he will call me back and be happy to talk to me.

I am not sure exactly what my father does for a living. It is something with the government and he is paid very well for it. He spoils me a lot. I can get whatever I want simply by giving that puppy dog look and begging. Sometimes it takes a few times but he eventually gives in with a smile. I am pretty sure it is to make up for not being able to be around as much as he wants.

I would love to say that I never take advantage of that but honestly I am 16 so of course I do.

I rarely eat anything healthy. My dad gave up years ago and lets me get whatever I want. He either hands me the credit card or cash and I go and buy my treats. There is nothing better then a large fry and a few raspberry donuts for dinner washed down by a pop or milk shake.

I am one of the few teenagers in this world who can smile and say life is great.

Lately though my father has been very strange. He stares at me like he is trying to memorize how I look. One day I thought he looked like he was going to cry.

"What is wrong, Dad?" I asked him with genuine alarm.

"Nothing sweetheart," he answered softly.

That was both strange and frightening. Then my father starts in with telling me some of his funny stories that always make me laugh. Once again he got that look like he was trying to memorize the moment so he would never forget.

It is Monday and there is only 20 minutes of school left. I sit there bored as ever waiting. We are suppose to get all our work done during this last bit of school but I have is some reading and I prefer to read with a cold pop and a box of jelly donuts. Yes I eat the entire box! As I was lost in my thoughts of reading and donuts when the bell finally rings. Freedom at last. I walk out the door into the noisy hallway.

"Kari,…Kari!" I turn at the sound of a familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey Ash," I chirp as my forever happy best friend bounces over.

"Hey girl, would you like to grab some food and come over?"

With a look of genuine regret I answer "Ahhh…. Sorry I really can't today, but do you need a ride home?"

"Sure," she says with her cheerful smile.

Climbing into my blue sedan we both snap our seat belts and head off toward Ashley's home. We have the radio up loud enough that Ashley almost has to shout her story about Jimmy running out of his shorts in PE.

Laughing while I wiped the tears from my eyes I felt the vibration of my phone signaling a text message. Flipping the phone open I glance at the message, and then hand my phone to Ashley." Would you tell Sara I will call her later please?"

"Sure," She giggled still amused over the story she was telling.

Right as she is snapping the phone closed we pull into the driveway of her brick ranch style home.

"Sure you can't stay?" She pleaded with her lower lip hanging out.

"Sorry I really have this reading that has to get read tonight," I apologized.

"OK then, she sighed dramatically as she opened the car door. "Call me later, K."

"Ok," I answered pretending not to notice her using my begging techniques against me.

20 minutes later I was pulling into my own driveway. Sighing I pick up my book and head up the front stairs to our 2 story home. I slip the key into the lock only to feel the door easily slip open. Quietly I step into our front entry and look around. I see the day's mail sitting on the small oak desk my father set there to sort mail.

"Dad must be home." I thought to myself.

I walk into the kitchen going straight to the black double door refrigerator. Opening the doors I immediately find a 22 oz bottle of pop and a few chocolate puddings.

As I headed to the living room I pass my fathers home work office. I hear him speaking and he sounds almost heartbroken. "She is not going to handle any of this at all well. I will not be able to go through with it if I am in the building when this all happens. Once she is told what is happening I am afraid the cheerful person I have always known will disappear. I just cannot stand to see that happen." Silence as I assume someone is talking on the other end of the phone.

I take that moment to tap on the door. "I'm home daddy."

My dads head snaps up as he stammers on the phone ho, hold on while I speak to my daughter a moment.

"What do you need sweetheart?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing dad, I am just letting you know I am home and I am going to watch TV and have my snack." I said as I held up my pudding and pop.

"Very good dear."

Creasing my brow I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh.. Um.. We just have a situation at work and we are discussing how we can manage this in the best way possible.

Eyes glazing over I mumble, "Ahhh have fun."

My dad looked up at me with the saddest expression on his I have ever seen as he said, "No sweetie it is the hardest thing I have ever done."

"I am sorry, dad," I replied with regret in my tone of voice, then moved on down the wide hallway.

I paused as I heard my father in a low tone of voice continue," Ok I am back. Yes I want parental rights terminated. No, No, No you see I can't stand the begging and I would give in any other way. I can not have any authority over this once everything has been done."

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad." I was never sure who my father worked for but I knew it was for the government. I never knew he had the power to strip parents of their rights to their children.

Sitting in the large Lazy Boy rocker with the foot rest kicked out I finished my 4th pudding and prepared to open my pop. I was flipping through the endless channels with nothing on I sighing I tossed the remote aside I left the station on whatever movie was playing.

Not really paying much attention my hearing focuses on my fathers footsteps on the hard wooden floors. He made his way into the living room. His footsteps muffled as he stepped on the area rug in the center of the room. He made his way to the highback lounge chair that sat next to brick mantle of the fireplace in our living room. I glanced up at him and for the first time I noticed the look in his face and the set of his shoulders. He looked worn out and sad. He rested his chin in his fist while he just stared at me.

"What's up dad?" For a few more seconds he continued to stare at me with an expression that scarred me.

Finally in a voice so low I can barely hear him he says," there are some big changes coming. I do not want you to be frightened but things may move very fast."

"OK" I told him in a very confused tone of voice. "There is a good chance we will be moving, soon." He told me in almost a whisper.

"Where?" I asked hoping it was still in Oklahoma City.

"I am not even sure; it would be a company decision."

"Oh" I whispered back sadly. My mind had started racing about all my friends I would leave behind when my father interrupted my thoughts.

"In the meantime your Uncle Travis wants to see you." My father informed me while he wiped a tired hand over his dark brown short hair.

My mood brightened instantly. "Uncle Travis!" I exclaimed excitedly. I adored my Uncle Travis.

"I am going to book you air fare out there this evening." he said as he yawned.

"Oh please daddy I want to drive!" I pleaded.

Taking a deep breath he stared intently at me for what seemed like forever. Finally he said, "It is a 4 hour drive to Amarillo. I would feel better if you flew."

"Oh come on dad it is a straight shot with plenty of places to stop." I pleaded desperately. "It is not like I have not driven for four hours around here before. Oklahoma City is not exactly Mayberry as far as driving goes daddy," I informed him trying to sound logical.

Closing his eyes he finally looked back up at me and said," On the one condition you promise to call me at every rest stop, and you will not even look at your cell phone while driving.

" Breathing fast with excitement I nodded my head rapidly. " Yes, yes, yes of course daddy!" I promised.

"Fine then, you will have to leave Thursday after lunch so you can be there by Saturday at the latest. You MUST be there by Saturday; do you understand me?" he said as he stared intently into my eyes.

"Yes dad, if I leave Thursday I should be there Thursday night. I told him with a confused tone to my voice.

"Yes well I want you to take your time. I would prefer that you stop before dinner that evening. I will look up your route on the internet and make all the reservations. I will find an area that you can have what ever you want for dinner as well."

"Daddy" I said with a raised brow, "I always have what I want for dinner. Most times I have jelly donuts or some other brand of junk food" I said laughing.

My father cringed as I laughed.

Clapping my hands excitedly I picked up my phone and hit my best friend, Ashley's name. "Ash, guess what? I have awesome news but it comes with some sad news too. "

Thursday finally came and I spent the first half of the day making sure I had everything I would need for my little visit. I added a couple of stuffed toys for my two cousins.

My father helped me load my bags in the car as I prepared to head out that afternoon.

Several time I caught him breathing in such a way that made it seem he was barely holding himself together.

"Oh dad please have some confidence in my driving!" I scolded him assuming he was worried about my driving just a couple of hours to a hotel he had reserved for me.

"Oh I do sweetheart, this is just very hard on me. I am having second thought but I know I have to let you go." My dad barely got that statement out choking on a breath.

"Oh dad, I will be fine. I promise to call." As I wrapped my arms around my dad he held me like a man that was drowning. He was actually shaking and I swore I heard a sob. Pulling back and looking him in the face I saw no trace of tears but there was sadness and worry.

"Your lack of confidence in me is very discouraging, dad." I told him with a slightly amused tone of voice.

My dad gave a short laugh as he said, "I love you so much, please no matter what always remember how much I love you."

"Of course," I replied shocked that he would even say such a thing to me.

I reached in the car and started the engine allowing the engine to idle for several moments before climbing in the driver's seat.

My father stood with his hands on the driver's door waiting for me to settle and click the seat belt before closing the door for me.

I put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of our driveway. My father stood there staring after me with an expression filled with sorrow and worry. I looked behind me to make sure the street was clear then looked forward to make sure I cleared the brick post that held our mailbox. As I looked forward I caught another glimpse of my fathers face. I could not believe he was crying! My father was crying because I was driving to my Uncle's house by myself.

Shaking my head with a mixture of amusement and annoyance I spoke my thoughts out loud, "_Good grief I am driving to Travis's house for the weekend. You would think I was leaving forever the way he is carrying on. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncle Travis**

**Friday afternoon I finally found the proper exit for my Uncle Travis's neighborhood. Slowing in the exit lane I made the sharp curve and stopped for the light. While waiting I picked up my phone and sent a quick text to Travis. **

_**I am 6 blocks away at the light right now. Be there soon.**_Clicking my phone closed I waited for the arrow. Finally the green arrow appeared and I was on my way.

I pulled onto the familiar wide street where my uncle lived. As I drove along I enjoyed the green manicured lawns and large beautiful homes. Finally I saw Travis's house come into view.

A confused frown appeared on my face as I noticed a semi truck and a neon search and rescue vehicle from the fire department parked outside my uncle's home.

_Why is there is a truck driver and a fire man at my uncles house? _I thought to myself confused.

Slowly I pulled into the driveway and even before I even had the engine cut off the front door flew open. My two cousins, Cassie and Brenna came squealing out of the house.

"Kari," they both squealed in delight as they ran for me.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I was pounced on by two little laughing little girls. With one wrapped around my leg and another wrapped around my neck I made my way towards the house. Travis stood in the doorway smiling at the sight of me trying to walk.

Entering the house I was met by two men standing in the entry way gazing at me in a curious yet friendly way.

"Girls come on now get off of Kari now." Travis ordered his two daughters.

I was finally let go and I winced as a strand of hair was caught in Brenna's wristwatch as she let go of my neck. They ran into the living room singing some song they learned from on of their shows.

Smiling my attention was drawn back to my uncle as he cleared his throat. "Kari there is some people I want you to meet." He said as he guided me toward the two men standing in the archway of the entry hall and dinning room. These are some guests of mine. First he pointed to a man in his mid to late 30's that had black hair and blue eyes. Travis stammered, "this here is umm is,"

The man with the black hair and blue eyes stepped forward and with a friendly face and warm firm handshake said ", you can call me by my nickname, Prime. This here is a colleague of mine, Ratchet."

The one with the nickname of Ratchet had sandy hair. He also had the same color of blue eyes. He also took my hand in a friendly handshake. Smiling I shook both their hands and introduced myself as Kari.

"Pleased to meet you," they both said as they stared intently at me, almost as if they were studying me.

Brushing off the strange feeling I turned to my uncle. "Come here squirt," he said with his arms wide open expecting a hug from his favorite niece or well his only niece.

Guiding me into the living room that the girls had now vacated we sat in the soft leather sofa. "So," Travis said at last," any new things going on with you?"

"Hmmmm not much, same old stuff school, friends and home."

"Are you still in cross country track and field?" he asked. "No, I am not good at running," I replied with a laugh.

Travis grunted something before moving on to his next question. "I hear you are not doing so well at all in math." He asked with that disapproving look on his face. "Oh you know me and math, we were never friends, but I am doing great in reading."

Travis snorted as he said "of course you have always loved to read. That is about the only subject you do well in."

Smiling I just shrugged. Glancing at Travis's guests I once again got that feeling of being studied like every answer I gave was being measured and they were trying to figure out exactly what kind of person I was. It was very disconcerting.

Finally noticing the time I asked," when will Aunt Marsha be home?"

"Any minute now," he replied.

Almost as if on cue I heard the hum of the garage door opener. Suddenly remembering where I was parked I jumped up", is my car in her way?' I asked as I moved towards the living room window that overlooked their concrete driveway.

Peeking over my shoulder Travis said," no you are fine; you are parked behind my car." Sighing I once again glanced at the two men who were both grinning at me both had an amused expression like they were sharing an inside joke that I knew nothing about.

Two little voices came tearing through the back door chanting "Mommy, Kari is here!"

"Yes I see," my Aunt exclaimed as she made her way into the house from the garage. Holding an arm out for me my Aunt Marsha held me in her warm loving embrace for quite a while.

"We have missed you sweetie. How is your dad doing?" She asked with her warm smile that she always had when talking about my father.

"OK I guess," I said slowly.

Her brow furrowed as she said "what do you mean you guess."

She steered me back to the sofa as I said "Well, the last few days he kept acting like he was never going to see me again. Every time I looked up at him he acted like he was trying to memorize me or savor the moment. He even gave me a speech of trying not to be frightened when things move very fast."

As I said this my aunt had me at the perfect angle to see the two men, Prime and Ratchet. Both men had looks on their faces like they knew exactly what was coming and it was not going to be fun.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Aunt Marsha stirred some weird looking food that had multi colored peppers, onions and other veggies I could not name on the stove. I wrinkled my nose at the strange concoction.

"What is that?" I asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"It is a type of Mexican casserole I made up a few years ago."

"Oh," I said very unenthusiastically. Going to her fridge I opened it looking for some more familiar food.

"Ah Ha!" I happily exclaimed as I brought out a can of pop and a bowl of some pudding snacks.

Glancing at me smiling she told me to save room for some real food.

"This is real food." I informed her.

Ratchet, who was sitting in the eating area of the large kitchen working on some paperwork, sounded like he was making a strangling noise trying to hold his tongue.

In a short time dinner was on the table and we all sat down to eat.

Mr. Prime and Ratchet had stepped out for a minute claiming they had business to attend to first.

Eyeing the casserole as if it may bite me I took as small of a spoonful as I could manage without earning a disapproving look from my aunt or uncle.

I took a tiny bite on the end of my fork before deciding it was not terrible but it was no jelly donut either.

About that time Prime and Ratchet both returned and joined us at the table. I tried keeping a bored look off my face as I moved the food around my plate not really wanting to eat it. _Vegetables, Ewe_. I thought grumpily.

I jumped when a deep voice from Ratchet ordered me to eat my food. I looked up at him with the look of why you are telling me what to do. He smiled and said "please,"

Shrugging I took another tiny bite before shuddering and putting the fork down. This time I said it out loud, "vegetables, ewe." That earned a disapproving look from the one called, Ratchet yet a chuckle from Travis.

"You will have to excuse Kari. Her father has sort of dropped the ball in certain areas with Kari. He tended to just give her a credit card and let her get what ever she wanted whenever she wanted.

With a knowing smile I took a drink of the ice water in my glass. Glancing up I noticed the man with the nickname of prime looking at me with the strangest expression. He glanced at Ratchet then back at me with a look of delightful anticipation. Like he was looking forward to something but what I could not imagine.

Marsha had announced that the girls were going to spend the night with her mother so we could have some quiet bonding time. While they loaded up the girls bags with the clothes and toys they would need for the evening I went to my car to get something good to eat. I had loaded my car down with plenty of my kinds of food. Grabbing a bag of corn chips, sugar coated donuts and a bag of mixed bite sized candy bars I headed back into the house.

As I walked past the living room Travis called me in. "Did you lock up when you came in?" "Yes," I answered with a smile.

As I turned to leave I caught Ratchet once again staring at me with a look that almost seemed like a cat that has its prize in his sights and he is just waiting for his moment to pounce. The one with the nickname of Prime had a knowing smile like he was about to watch some great performance. Shaking my head I headed to my room to read my book and eat my favorite snacks.

I left the bedroom door open when I finally snuggled down to sleep.

Somewhere between dreaming and not quite asleep I heard the familiar voices of Prime, Ratchet and my Uncle Travis.

"When are you taking her?' Travis asked.

After she has some food in her system, I am going to administer a sedative followed by a stronger one once I have fluids established. She will need food in her system.

"A Sedative?" Travis questioned.

Once she learns that she will never return home or ever live with her father again she will be in an emotional state. It would be best if we dealt with the lashing out we are sure to receive where we have complete control without any outside influences. On our base it is easier to do what is necessary to subdue her if it becomes necessary."

"I see," Travis said sadly. I do not know who will hurt worse, Kari or my brother Marcus.

Prime then said, "He is showing what a truly loving father does for his child. He is putting her need to be safe over his need to have his child near him. The work he is doing for our branch of the military has attracted the attention of our enemies and they will use anything they can find to get to him.

He signed the paperwork early this morning surrendering all parental rights so he could not be begged into bringing his daughter home again. Tomorrow at 12.01 AM he will no longer have any parental authority of her. She will be our ward and completely under our authority.

Soon after my eyes slowly opened as I considered the dream I just had. _What strange dreams I am having, I thought as sleep once again took over and the clock clicked to 11:59 PM._


	3. Chapter 3

Time for the Truth

I was warm and laying in the sunshine in the most beautiful pasture filled with wildflowers. Far away I heard my name being called. Trying to ignore them I went back to breathing in the wonderful fragrance of , of what is that…. Eggs?

Louder my name was called then slowly reality crept back in and my eyes slowly opened to my Aunt Marsha smiling over me.

"You need to get up we have a lot important things to do today." she said in her warm voice.

Stretching I sat up and grabbed my robe and wandered out to the kitchen. Frowning I could not believe that both Prime and Ratchet were still here.

I sat at the table where of all strange things Ratchet brought me a plate with what I considered way too much food on it. He set it in front of me and demanded that I eat it all.

Confused I looked up at him.

"I am not really hungry," I complained.

"I don't care," he said and once again demanded I eat it. Then he stood over me with his arms crossed standing guard to make sure I ate.

" Stop it, Kari," Aunt Marsha ordered. "You like eggs and you know it."

Sighing I picked up a fork deciding he would not go away until I ate it.

That ended up being exactly what he did. Until I ate every single bite he stood there and watched. It was intimidating to say the least. I glanced at my Aunt and Uncle several times but they were of no help whatsoever.

When I stood up he then demanded that I do whatever I needed to do in order to get ready for my day. Once again looking to my Aunt and Uncle with a _why is this stranger bossing me around, kind of look._

_They both gave me sympathetic looks but only said ", you need to do as you are told."_

_I had an odd feeling settle in my stomach. What was that oh yes anxiety. Anxiety because for some unknown reason my Aunt and Uncle are making me listen to a total stranger. _

_I slowly got up and made my way to my room where I took a shower in the rooms private bath, then got dressed in my super comfortable faded blue jeans and my knit short sleeve shirt I loved because of how soft it felt on the inside. _

_I came out to see my Aunt and Uncle sitting in their love seat and Prime on one end of the massive couch with Ratchet on the other._

"_Come sit and join us sweetie,' my Aunt called in her soft voice. Walking into the living room and noticing only one place to sit was in between Prime and Ratchet I decided to stand. _

" _Please sit down, Travis ordered me. " We have much to discuss and I need you to sit down." _

_Fear started rising from my gut and up my spine. I was not sure why but I just had that sense that this is not good. _

_Slowly I made my way to the couch where Mr. Prime encouragingly patted the sofa place next to him. " I promise I do not bite," he said encouragingly. _

_Taking a seat I folded my hands in my lap and looked at my Uncle expectantly waiting for him to begin. _

"_I don't even know where to start, Kari." He began. " Your father is a civilian contractor with a part of the government that is not known by many. You may have noticed that your dad never talks about his job. He never tells you what he does or even where his office is located. I won't bore you with the details of his job, I will only tell you what you need to know right now. Recent events have made it necessary for your dad to have you moved where you will be kept safe." I gulped as I started to feel tremors and the fear grew. _

_Travis continued, "Your father has been in contact with his supervisors as well as the ones who will be ensuring your safety. Together they have decided exactly what is to be done with you." _

_Now my heart was beginning to pound hard enough for me to feel. Trying to steady my breath I shakily asked , "Why could I not just go with my dad?" _

_Thinking for a moment Travis answered ", Because where your father will be working in a very small underground compound for months at a time. Believe me it was considered but ultimately decided that it was way to dangerous for you. There is nothing for you to do there and there are many area's that are very dangerous. If you wandered into any of those area's at the very least you could be seriously hurt." _

_Prime then cleared his throat and said", we have spent several weeks discussing what we need to do in order to keep the both of you safe. Your father then believed the safest thing was to have you taken to our custody." _

_Starting to breath faster and feeling the first tinges of nausea I looked to my Uncle and asked, "will I see my dad there?" _

_Traces of sympathy appeared on Travis's face as he said, "it would not be very often at all. Like I told you he will be underground for months at a time. I don't mean just a couple of months but more like 6 to 9 months and only coming up when it is necessary. You will be able to talk to him when he calls though." _

" _Can I talk to him now," I asked? "Maybe I can talk to him, perhaps he will let me stay with him after all." _

_I was starting to feel the first stirrings of panic and I needed to talk to my dad. _

" _Your father is not available right now," Prime said in a sympathetic voice, then continued, " even if you could get a hold of your father he could not be of any assistance." _

_Confused I looked at Prime with a questioning look. _

" _You see," Prime started then paused for a second before continuing , "your father knows how he has trouble telling you no so as of 12:01 AM your father no longer has any authority over you. You are now under our authority." _

_It took a split second for that to sink in before panic gripped my heart and I tried to jump up. " I shook my head no as I started to cry and I felt arms hold me down on the couch. I tried to pry his arm off of me and struggle away but his grip was like iron and refused to budge. _

" _Let me go'" I screamed in a full blown panic now._

_Prime pulled me close to him like an embrace while locking my arms to my side._

_I started to bring my knees up trying to get some leverage so I could break free when new hands landed on my legs pinning them down. _

_Stunned I looked to see my Uncle Travis holding my legs with tears in his eyes. "Please don't fight honey. _

"_How can you do this to," me I screamed at him as tears rolled down my face. _

_Seeing movement next to me I looked to see Ratchet pulling a needle and syringe out of a tool box looking thing. A vile with clear fluid was pulled out next. As he inserted the needle into the vile and I Suddenly realized that the needle was for me. My struggles and screams increased with the increased fear of getting stuck by a needle._

_I could hear Prime trying to sooth me and my Uncle begging me to stop fighting with tears in his eyes. Ratchet leaned in with a white square alcohol pad in his hands. He rubbed my upper arm vigorously while I tried as with all my strength to pull my arm free. _

_Prime had a grip like a vice though and I was not able to move even a fraction of an inch. _

_Picking the needle and syringe off the end table he removed the cap and tapped the syringe to bring any air to the surface and expelling it. Once again he leaned in while I whimpered and begged him to not touch me. _

_He simply said ,"this is for the best," and that is when I felt a stab of pain followed my a burning sensation as the drug was injected into my arm. _

_I cried even harder as my arm throbbed and burned but before long I started to feel very heavy. My vision started to sway and I started to feel almost sick to my stomach. I felt Prime release my arms but kept another arm around my waist to make sure I could not get up. Travis let go of my legs and even though I tried to move away but it was very difficult. It was hard to tell if it was from the shot or the arm Prime still had around me. Trying to lift my hand to my forehead to try and stop the swaying in my vision proved difficult . My arms felt as though they had weights on them although looking down there was nothing hold me down any longer it was becoming increasingly difficult to lift up my arms. My eyes had also started to feel heavy. _

_Forcing my eyes to stay open I saw my Uncle cry as Ratchet looked at him and told him, "it really is best this way. She will sleep the entire way there instead of being scared and angry._

"_My eye lids no longer followed my commands and closed despite my best efforts to keep them open. I felt myself being lifted up and carried. Finding a touch of strength I slightly opened my eyes and saw we were in Travis's garage where there was that fire truck. The door seemed to open all on its own and I was set into a warm seat that was reclined. _

_I felt a belt fit snug over me as I once again heard Ratchets voice say, " try not to worry about her, I will watch her very close the entire way back." _

_Time did not seem to flow right since next thing I knew we were moving. I found new strength and once again peeked and saw Ratchet unwinding some tubing. First I felt something wrap around my face then I felt a gentle push of air through the tube that was now under my nose. Then if I could have jerked my arm away I would have as I felt another stab of pain in my arm. Looking down I saw a tube connected to my arm and Ratchet was now attaching the tubing to some port in the roof of the vehicle. I thought for sure I was seeing things as he attached the bag to some sort of a compartment that was attached to the port he had just plugged the tubing that went to my arm. There were multi colored lights in the panel the bag was attached to and what looked to be some type of digital pad. Hitting several buttons the lights began blinking. It was then I felt a coolness enter my vein at the point where he had inserted the IV. _

_Placing his hand on my forehead for a moment before he put his face right in mine and said, " I promise you will be well taken care of. Try not to be so scared." Another syringe was pulled out of somewhere and inserted into the tube instead of my arm this time. He injected the clear fluid into the tubing. Within moments extreme dizziness came over me and blackness took over took over as no amount of will power would hold my eyes open. _


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

Enjoy

**I do not own Transformers, only my characters and my plot.**

Traveling

I was drowning in freezing water. I shivered as I tried to take a breath but it was very difficult. No, I was not drowning someone was trying to suffocate me. Someone was saying words I had never heard before in a tone that I understood as very angry. I desperately moved my head trying to get free of what was pressed up against face, suffocating me. Another hand pressed on my head to hold it still so I struggled harder trying to shove whoever was trying to suffocate me away.

"Stop struggling," the same voice that was saying weird words she had never heard before ordered.

That did not ease my struggles but only made me try harder even though it was very hard to move. Now I was trying to pry the hands that were suffocating me away from my face. I was freezing cold for some reason.

"Prime," the angry voice said in that angry tone. "I need to pull over and have you help me hold her still. Yes, I did sedate her but I tried a different injection that would allow her to be a bit more aware. She is having a reaction to the drug. I am trying to treat her for it but the lighter sedation is allowing her to fight with me."

Feeling like we were on gravel before the vehicle stopped me suddenly felt fresh air hit my cold body. Then more hands were on me as the plastic that was placed on my face was once again pressed up against my nose and mouth with renewed strength.

In a blind panic I tried with all my strength to dislodge whatever was on my face while I gasped for air. I could not even draw in enough breath to cry out. Tears poured down my face, as I feared I was taking my last breaths. But then something strange began to happen. Instead of my body screaming for more air I started to feel like it was a bit easier to breath. I opened my eyes only to see nothing but large blurry images. My eyes refused to focus. The hands that were holding me still finally let up and were replaced by what felt like a cotton blanket that was blessedly warm.

"What are you going to use now, Ratchet?" I heard Prime ask.

"I have a different one I can use. It will leave her more disoriented but I think I can get her to follow simple commands while we travel back." Watching the fuzzy blob rummage around in a black box, I heard the clink of vials as he searched the contents. I felt a hand lift the tubing that was attached to my arm then within moments I had a feeling of falling. Soon I was drifting back to a comfortable sleep.

"Sit up," the voice of Ratchet commanded. I was being jostled around when all I really wanted was that comfortable place that I had been drifting. Slowly my mind was coming back into my body.

"That's it I know you're in there." Opening my eyes, I saw Ratchet right up in my face. Frowning at how he was invading my personal space I tried to shove him away.

"That's better,'" he said approvingly. "Here eat this," he said as a plastic to go box was placed in my lap.

A plastic fork was placed in my hand and I glanced down at the meal. _You have got to be kidding me,_ I thought angrily. There was some sort of chicken looking thing, broccoli and some cut up potatoes. They did not look near as moist as a nice greasy french fry.

"No," I whispered, as that was all my tired voice could manage.

"I did not ask you if you wanted to eat this I ordered you to eat it." Ratchet told me in a firm this is not up for negotiation tone of voice.

Did I ever mention how stubborn I could be? Too bad no one told me I was fighting with the master who cheats.

Giving in just a little bit I took a tiny piece of broccoli and slipped it in my mouth. The taste was awful. I think dirt had better flavor then that vile plant.

Spitting it out I again said, "No, that is gross. Can't I have some donuts or maybe some chips?"

"Absolutely not, your days of consuming low nutritional foods that are nothing but empty calories are over." he informed me in that same I am not playing around here tone of voice.

"Well I am not eating that stuff, so go away and take that box thingy with you."

"Oh no I am not going anywhere. In fact, you and I are going to spend lots of time together. Your father has already informed me of how he has neglected your diet and health. I am prepared to do this another far less pleasant way if you choose to not cooperate." He grimly informed me.

You would think that I would take that warning and do as I was told. Sadly, you see I was quite used to standing my ground and getting whatever I want. So when I shoved the box back into his lap and prepared to stand my ground I was shocked at how the events suddenly turned into his favor and out of mine.

"Have it your way," he told me in an icy determined voice.

He placed the blanket back over me and placed the seat belt over the blanket. The seatbelt suddenly tightened pinning my arms in the blanket and before I could even think what was happening a knee was in my abdomen and a forearm pressed my head into the seat. I felt something hard and cool enter my nose. It was moving down towards my throat I inhaled to start screaming.

"Swallow," he ordered loudly. "Swallow now or it will hurt on top of being very uncomfortable." he again ordered.

Finally realizing my dire situation, I did as I was told for once and swallowed. It was still horrible. As the plastic moved into my throat, I started to gag. I felt a strong urge to throw up, but since I had an empty stomach, nothing came up.

"There we go," Ratchet said with satisfaction after what felt like an eternity.

He grabbed this bag with a white thick liquid in it. He placed that in a similar compartment and then attached the new tube to another port.

"Since you do not care to get your nutrition the pleasant way we shall do it this way," he happily chirped.

I could not believe he had just done that to me. Angry tears fell down my face as I blurrily stared out the window. "Well I see it is about time for another dose," he murmured and once again pulled a sealed syringe and a vile of clear fluid. My breathing accelerated, as I now understood exactly what that meant. But before I could think of the words to beg my captor not to drug me again the needle was in the tubing and I was starting to drift back to that comfortable blackness.

" For such a small youngling you are have a very big stubborn nature," I vaguely heard in the distance. " I hope you learn quickly that you will not win this fight and just do as you are instructed."

Once again I was jostled around and I heard my name being called. "Come on Kari you need to use the restroom now," Ratchet said in a loud yet kind tone.

"Lets get you up."

Being pulled up out of my seat in the neon search and rescue vehicle I landed on my feet. Strong arms wrapped around me as my legs shook and refused to hold my weight at first.

"Let me hold you up until the disorientation passes," Ratchet spoke softly in my ear.

Then there was another set of hand on my other side. My face burned with embarrassment thinking of using the restroom with these two with me.

Thankfully I was told to say "done" when I was ready.

The door closed and I was aloud my privacy.

When I made my way to the sink I had a wave of dizziness come over me and I thought I would fall. I grabbed onto the sink and before I could even draw in enough breath to cry for help I felt arms around me. My stomach was rolling with nausea which made the dizziness even worse.

Then Prime was there and I was half walked half carried back to the search and rescue hummer.

Even stranger was when Ratchet climbed into the car he pulled another vial and told me he was going to add in some medication to help settle my stomach.

_How did he know about that? I wondered to myself. _

_The clear tubing from my arm was once again pushed into the port and he had two syringes out and two vials of clear fluid. This time however I was looking forward to the pleasant darkness since my very upset stomach would not follow me there. Then I was falling once more and I sighed as the comforting darkness once again took hold. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own transformers only my characters and my plot.**

A new place to call home

I was laying flat in a bed I could tell. There was a soft pillow under my head and my had soft blankets pulled up under my chin. There was a slight hum of some unknown machine in the distance. I really did not want to open my eyes but the little unfamiliar sounds were making me curious. Finally with a great sigh I opened my eyes. The room was grey with several beds and tables. In one wall there was a huge archway that seemed to open into a massive room. Where there were more strange looking tables but they were so huge I could not comprehend what they would be used for. Machines I had never seen before were next to each table. I looked at my arm where the tubing had been but it was gone. Only a band aid with a cotton ball was in it's place. My hands touched my face and I felt nothing but my nose and lips. That tube was gone as well. I also noticed my vision was clear and my stomach felt fine.

Footsteps sounded near me and I glanced up to see the now familiar Ratchet coming towards me.

"Good morning youngling," he said with a smile.

"Good morning?" I questioned.

"Yes we got in late last night or early this morning, however you want to put it." I was pretty sure you would sleep everything off."

"What time is it I," I asked.

"6:04 AM,"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday" he replied. "Why don't we get you sitting up. Then we can get you some breakfast." Ratchet said as he pulled me up.

Pushing a button on the bed it slowly pulled up so I could lean back and still be in a sitting position. He stepped out of the room for only a moment before coming back with a covered tray. He brought over a type of rolling table that would be able to be pulled right in front of me so I could eat in bed. He set the tray down and removed the cover. I dreaded what was under that cover but to my relief it was bacon and eggs with some fruit I actually liked.

He did not even need to tell me to eat as I picked up my fork and started eating.

"Here is a remote if you care to watch any TV," he told me with a satisfied smile on his face.

I noticed I was given both milk and orange juice to drink. After taking my first sip I quickly drank the rest of my orange juice before finishing my breakfast then drinking my milk.

Right then Prime came in and Ratchet gave him a look of immense satisfaction, like he had just won some bet.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Ratchet asked me. I nodded instead of answering.

"Well then, we are going to get you up and moving around. I want to make sure all traces of disorientation are gone before we proceed with anything else today.

The knot of fear once again entered my stomach as I remembered the talk we had not even 24 hours ago in my uncles living room.

It all came flooding back. Despair settled on me as I remembered the words my Uncle spoke to me. My dad had given me away. He had a choice between his job and his daughter. He chose his job.

Anger can be a funny thing. I was furious at my dad for giving me away. I was hurt that my uncle betrayed me and lured me out to his house so these guys could drug me and haul me off like a piece of unwanted garbage. Neither my father or my Uncle were here so guess who my anger lashed out on? You got it. The two brutes who drugged me and hauled me off.

"Alright," said as he walked towards me way to cheerful for my taste. "Lets get you up." Without even asking my permission he grabbed me up and had me on my feet in one swift motion. He kept a hand on my arm and one on my back in case I started to fall.

I jerked my arm away from him. "I'm fine now that I am not all doped up," I snapped.

Seeming unfazed by my hostility he smiled and said "I am just making sure youngling. I do not want you to fall and injure yourself.

"Walk around for me." he Instructed.

I took a few steps while Ratchet smiled approvingly.

"Very good," he chirped.

Prime walked in at that moment and said, "why don't we take her to her room so she can get freshened up before we get things started today."

That made me stop cold. Last time I was told to get ready for my day I was drugged and taken against my will almost kicking and screaming.

"Come this way," Prime said in a friendly tone.

I was not feeling friendly so I simply followed while I kept a look on my face that clearly stated **I am not happy.**

This was very much out of character for me. I have always been a people pleaser. I did not usually give dirty looks or back talk. I have always been the cheerful sort of person. I was the one who would encourage people. I had never gone out of my way to be rude to someone before. So I was amazed with my self for doing things I would have never dreamed of doing 24 hours ago.

We walked for a while twisting and turning down windowless gray walls. Finally we stopped before a door.

Prime glanced at me a moment before saying," this is it. This is your room. Feel free to do whatever you want in here." "Like I can do anything with a plain old gray room where I have nothing that is mine," I said acidly.

Prime opened the door and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

Here in this very large room, Far larger then my huge room at home stood all my things. My bed, my dressers, my lamps. There were pieces of furniture from our library as well. There was the huge overstuffed lounging chair that I used to love to read in, as well as several book shelves. Then I saw the pictures of friends I would never see again. Tears welled in my eyes but not tears of joy instead it was tears of pain and loss. My father had really given me away and anything that would remind him of me. Distantly a memory of my father holding me like a drowning man holding onto his only lifeline. _Whatever happens remember how much I love you. The memory tried to filter though but I refused to dwell on that. It was not true, my father had lied to me. If he loved me he would have never sent two strangers to take me away like this. I stood in the center of this new room amongst all of my things from my old home feeling completely shattered. Pain and loneliness flooded my soul but I refused to acknowledge it. Anger was easier to deal with. _

"_Are you done with me for now or do you have anything else you want me to do ?" I snapped in the nastiest tone of voice I knew how to make. _

" _For now we are done," Prime answered ignoring my tone of voice._

"_Good then get out," I ordered. _

"_Excuse me," Ratchet asked in a dangerous tone of voice. _

" _You heard me "Get. Out." I once again ordered with a bit more ice in my tone. _

" _Listen here youngling," he said as he stared at me intently. I know you are angry and scared but you will keep a civil tongue in your mouth or you will find yourself in a very unpleasant position. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Feeling fearful of the dangerous tone of voice he used as well as the intense look he had on his face, I simply nodded my head since I was unsure my voice would work. _

"_Good," he said his pleasant tone of voice returning. Now we are going to give you a couple of hours to get situated. You have your own personal bathroom and a large walk in closet. The television is built into the wall over here." he said pointing to the screen in the wall. "The remote is on the side table over here," again pointing. I will have a snack delivered in a short time as well as the proper amount of fluids I want you to consume. Make sure you finish everything I have sent to you." _

_I simply stared at him wondering how my life had managed to go from perfect to devastating so fast. In less then 24 hours I had lost everything I ever loved._


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own transformers only my character and my plot.**

Cry then have questions answered

I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my new room. I looked around and found some more boxes. In them, I found the towels from my old bathroom as well as every little thing that was in my old bathroom. Picking up the large plush deep blue towel, I buried my face in the softness. The smell of home filled my senses. Breathing heavy from the strong emotions I felt racking sobs take over.

_Daddy please come and take me home. I want to go home. PLEASE DADDY,_ I screamed into the towel. I curled into a tight ball and sobbed out my heartbreak into the plush towel.

I felt myself rocking but last I knew I was not trying to rock. Then I heard someone murmuring to me. Glancing up I found myself wrapped in Ratchets arms. _When did he come in here? Why did I not feel him pull me into his lap? _I wondered as I accepted the comfort he was offering.

"I know you do not believe this but your father really does love you very much. This decision was extremely hard on him. He never would have done this if it were not absolutely necessary."

It would be nice to believe him. To know that my dad had not just thrown me away but the hurt and anger would not allow it. Remembering the scary tone to his last reprimand, I stayed silent and he simply sat with me on my bathroom floor.

Somehow, he was able to tell when I had composed myself and he helped me to my feet.

"Clean yourself up while I go and put the order in for your snack," he told me as he gave me his intense stare that seemed to look right through me. He helped me up and left my room without another word.

I turned the faucet on in the large bathtub. The water heated up almost instantly. I turned the cold water up until I hit the perfect temperature. Closing the glass door on the tub I got myself ready for my shower. I stood in the hot water for what seemed like an hour before I finally picked up my special soap and my favorite washcloth. I removed the band-aid on my arm and scrubbed as if I could possible scrub away the events from the last 24 hours. Having scrubbed every inch several times, I noticed my fingers had turned to prunes so with a sigh I turned off the water and cracked the door open to grab my plush blue towel. The familiar scent of home hit me like a punch in the stomach but this time I was able to keep the tears at bay.

Wrapping my self in my bathrobe I walked to the side table that held the remote and I flipped on the TV. It had all the channels I was familiar with at home. I scanned looking for something I could watch that could hopefully distract me from this nightmare that had become my life. Something odd struck me then. There were the network stations but no local ones.

_Wait a minute,_ I thought suddenly. Where am I? Am I even in Texas anymore? Am I back in Oklahoma? Am I in a city or in the country? It was weird having no idea where I was.

Sighing I made my way to the walk in closet. I flipped on the light and found all my clothing that was hanging up in my closet at home hanging up here. Even though I hated to admit it, I was delighted to find my favorite blue jean and my favorite long sleeved shirt hanging up. I quickly got dressed and put my long hair up in a ponytail.

I had just opened a box when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find some young man smiling holding a tray that looked similar to the one I received for breakfast. Opening my door wider, he set the tray on an oak desk that used to sit in a spare room in my home. In his tenor voice the young man pointed to the tray and said, "Ratchet left firm instructions that you are to eat all of you snack. He told me to inform you he would be by later after you have had a chance to eat and unpack a bit." With a nod of his head, he backed out of the room.

I lifted the tray dreading what I would find. My heart sank as I saw a couple pieces of brownish toast, some apple slices as well as some sliced cheese.

_Wheat toast! Apples!. Well at least I like the cheese. I thought glumly. Once again, I was given a large glass of milk and some sort of juice. Sighing I decided I was hungry and there was no other options then this. _

_I finished rather quickly and started to unpack the boxes. I also looked for my cell phone. I knew I had it with my at my Uncles house so I started with the things that were brought from his house. Nothing, I could not find it anywhere and I always kept my phone in the same pocket of my small purse if it was not in my pocket. _

_Before long, there was a firm knock on the door. Opening the door, I found a grinning Ratchet on the other side. _

"_You all done with your meal?" _

_I nodded and he said, "very well let's get going." Placing his hand on my shoulder, he guided me down the hall. We took several turns before we stopped at a door where he knocked twice then entered. His hand still on my shoulder he guided me in the room to a highback leather lounge chair. _

_Behind a massive desk sat the other man that was at my uncle's home in Amarillo, Prime. _

"_Kari," he said almost in a sigh._

"_How are you settling in?" _

"_Ok," "Good," he said with a smile._

"_We have much to discuss and not all of it is pleasant I am afraid. There are many things that go on that you and most of the world's population does not know about. We will get to that later though." He said rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Kari, your father has worked in a section of the government that only a select few in the world even knows about. There is much you do not know about what your father does for us. It is not vital that you know so I am not going to disclose information. What I will tell you is events took place that made us as well as civilian members of this branch of the government decide that steps needed to be taken. We will not sit back and throw the families of the people who work for us in harms way. After much discussion and various options were weighed, we decided that the only option was to bring you here. Do you have any questions with that so far?" _

_I thought for a moment before answering. "Yes I nearly whispered." Prime looked at me patiently waiting for me to collect my thoughts and continue. _

"_Why did my dad send me to my Uncle's house, why not just bring me here himself?" A sad smile crossed Primes face as he continued. _

"_Your father knew how difficult this would be for you. He told me if he was anywhere near when it was time to go he knew he would not be able to do it. I know this sounds harsh but he figured the best way to say goodbye was for you to be going somewhere you love to go. He wanted to see you leave with a smile on your face." _

"_That sounds like my dad," I whispered almost to myself. _

_Prime continued," Your father wanted you to be with family that you felt safe with to keep your level of fear at a minimum." _

_Thinking for a moment I then asked, "Where is my cell phone? I have looked in my normal places I keep my phone and it is not there." _

_Staring at me as if he was deciding exactly how to answer he finally replied, "We have taken your phone." _

_As I drew in a breath to protest Prime raised his hand to stop the tirade before it could start. "For at least the temporary future I am sorry but we cannot allow you to have any contact with any person outside of this base except your father." _

_Angry tears were filling my eyes as I spit my furious reply. "You took my phone?" I seethed. "I have done nothing wrong and yet I am not allowed to even speak to anyone I know? You have no idea how unfair this is. My father makes the stupid idiotic decision to take a government job and I now have to pay the price? I will not sit here and take this! I will leave and walk home if I have to. I am not staying her any longer. I want to go home now!" _

_Silence absolute silence filled the room. Two men with deep blue eyes looked at me as though they were deciding if I was serious or speaking out of anger. _

_Finally Prime spoke, "You realize that if we thought for even a nano second that you were serious you would find yourself confined to your quarters under lock and key." His voice was pleasant but I had the distinct impression that he would not hesitate to do it. _

_I sat quietly watching my fingers twist in my shirt when I was asked if I had any more questions. _

_I looked up as I answered, "When is my dad coming to get me? When can I go home?" "You are home now, Kari," he answered gently. " In case you no longer remember our conversation yesterday, your father has surrendered complete custody of you. He no longer has any say. You are now our charge and will remain so until we deem it safe for you to be on your own." _

_Fighting tears I whispered," You mean my dad is never coming for me?" _

"_No, no he is not, Kari." I hung my head once again staring at my fingers. I had no more questions and I did not want to know anything more. My perfect life was over. Just a few days ago I was in my car laughing with my best friend in the whole world and today it is all over._


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own transformers only my very own characters and my plot. **

_This chap is pretty small but the next part of the fic will not fit in this chapter._

I am living with big freaking robots?

Silence once again filled the office as I sat there waiting for whatever would happen next. Finally Primes voice broke the silence as he spoke.

" Now it is time for you to learn some information that very few in your world know. Both men stood up and told me to follow them. We went into a large room where several vehicles were parked including the two that brought me here. It is best you sit down so you do not risk falling down.

" We are not what we seem," Prime said after a moment of silence. We use this form to put humans at ease when they are not used to seeing our true forms."

_Wait did he just say __**humans**__? _I thought. _I must be in sugar withdrawal. I was snapped out of my private thoughts by a hard tap on my shoulder. _

" _Pay attention," Ratchet warned me. _

" _So now prepare yourself, you are now going to see our real bodies." _

_Then Prime disappeared. _

_To shocked to do anything more then stare at the now empty space where Prime once stood I almost did not notice a sound unlike anything I ever heard. As I looked up the semi truck was changing, rapidly. In seconds there was no longer a semi but a huge robot. _

_Next Ratchet disappeared and the exact same thing to the neon search and rescue hummer._

_I had no words. I just stared as two huge robots looked down on me, waiting. _

" _What are you?" I asked finally after I could finally form a complete thought. _

" _Kari, name is really Optimus Prime and we are from the planet, Cybertron…._

_An couple of hours later my head was spinning with an overload of information. Prime I mean Optimus Prime and Ratchet were not the only two robots. There was a yellow camaro, which was off in some other part of the country with some boy. _

_There were some twins named Skids and Mudflap that I was informed I should be very grateful were not here right now. _

_Then there was another set of twins by the names of Sideswipe and sunstreaker. I was warned to watch out for them, they loved pranks. _

_There was a black robot by the name of Ironhide. I was rather intimidated by those huge cannons and how proud he was of them. I decided my best option was to always stay on his good side. There was another named Jolt but I did not see him. I hear he was a blue electric car. _

_Is that all of you," I asked finally. _

"_No, but you have heard enough for today. We need to go back to my office for one more important meeting."_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own transformers the toys or anything in the movie. Just my characters and plot.**

Broken

While walking with the _human _form of Optimus I learned that even though they were one in the same his hologram could do one thing while his real body did another. It was amazing to think about.

"I sure wish I could be in two places at once."

Optimus chuckled as he said, "we have to be in a certain distance to our real body.

"How far can you go I asked," A couples of miles but no more then a 5." he replied.

That sounded pretty far to me.

"Here we are," Optimus said when we arrived at yet another closed door. Standing at a distance I noticed that the door I entered through was not attached to a wall but another massive door. Looking up for the first time I noticed how tall all the ceilings were. I had been in malls and other buildings with massively high ceilings so that would explain why I did not take notice before this moment. The small human door opened and I followed Optimus inside. He pointed to a cordless phone sitting on a coffee table in front of a large plush couch. "Your father is on the phone," he said quietly. "Someone will come for you later to take you to lunch."

"Dad?" I said timidly into the phone.

"Kari, how are you sweetheart?" I heard my father's gentle voice ask. Sobs started as soon as he spoke the words.

"Daddy I need you, I want to come home. Please can't you come and get me?"

"No Kari I can't," he slowly replied.

"Daddy please you have no idea how bad it is here" I have to do whatever they say or bad things happen to me. They drugged me then when I did not feel like eating this man; Ratchet shoved this plastic thing down my throat. It was terrible daddy. Now they took my phone and I can't call anyone. I did nothing wrong, Dad. They just took it for no reason. I do not think I can even leave because when I told them I wanted to go home that Prime guy threatened to lock me in my room." Sobbing while I rocked back and forth on the couch with my knees trucked under my chin I begged and pleaded using every trick and weapon I had to use against my father.

All I heard was "I am sorry there is nothing I can do for you."

A cry of pain and fury escaped my throat as I started swearing at my father.

"I am so sorry I did not better prepare you for this Kari." was all he had to say.

I hate you, I screamed into the phone. Stunned silence was all I heard on the other end. I had never spoken to my father in such a way before. "You do not want me anymore, fine I don't want you, stay in that house that used to be my home all by yourself just like you wanted. I don't care to ever see you again." I screamed my hurt feelings into the phone as my father silently listened. When my throat could handle no more crying or screaming I once again pleaded with my father to come and get me.

"I can't," was all he said.

"Fine," click I hung up on my father as I buried by face into the soft cushion of the couch. Somehow fresh sobs wracked my body. Despair washed over me as I sat curled into a ball staring at the blank grey wall.

After some time passed and my thoughts were once again coherent a sudden brilliant idea struck me. _You have a phone now, call Ashley._ Reaching for the phone I hit the talk button then quickly dialed the number I could dial with my eyes shut. I waited for a ring, Nothing. I hung up and once again hit the talk button and redialed the number. Again there was nothing. Frowning I hung up and hit the talk button but this time I put the phone to my ear. There was no dial tone. Feeling defeated I wondered how I could talk to my father yet I could not dial out. _Maybe I need to hit a number to dial out._ I thought. I hit every pad on the phone and listened for the dial tone, every time I was met with nothing. Realizing it was no use I tossed the phone back to the table not caring if I broke it.

I sat on the couch feeling my anger simmer for an unknown amount of time when Optimus finally came in.

"You ready to eat?" he asked.

I stared straight ahead refusing to look at him and answered a curt, "NO."

He gave a short chuckle before replying, "Well it is time to eat anyways so let's head out and get you some food." Too angry to think of a proper argument I simply got up and stormed over to where Optimus waited for me. "I am guessing your father did not tell you what you wanted to hear?" "Just shut up and leave me alone," I seethed.

Optimus gave me a hard look before replying. "You may express your feelings of anger but you may not do it in a rude manor, Kari." He reminded me.

I chose to ignore him then if I could not tell him exactly what I thought of him and all his robot friends.

We entered a large room that had many tables and chairs just like any restaurant I had seen. There were a couple of buffets set up in the front. One for hot food another for cold. Then there was a plain woodblock table with huge wheels that had several different types of bread on it. From Rolls to slices bread.

Prime looked at me and said the plates are over there, you may choose anything you would like to eat," He told me as if he were trying to extend a peace offering.

_I tell you what,_ I thought to myself. _I will give you all my peace and good feelings~ heck I will even be your best freaking friend if you would just __**take me home.**_ _Eating what I want for lunch is not going to do it though. _

_Walking through the line I did manage to find a few things I liked to eat and I even found a pop to drink instead of juice and milk. Prime led me to an empty table in the corner and sat across from me. He watched me eat never attempting to make me talk to him. He just sat there all patient and staring at me with understanding eyes. Most people would find that comforting. It just pissed me off even more. Curiosity did manage to get the better of me before I finally looked up and asked him. _

"_How did I manage to finally get a meal that Ratchet did not pick out what I am to eat?" _

_A smile spread across his face as he answered. "Ratchet is busy at the moment and you need to have a victory now and then, even if it is a small one." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I do not own anything about Transformers, Just my little plot and characters.**

A new life begins

A week had gone by faster then I thought was possible. My dad managed to get up enough nerve to call again. I begged my father to come and get me only to have him tell me.

"Sorry honey but it is out of my hands now."

My usual begging tricks that always worked in the past did nothing to persuade my father to come and get me from this hell.

Some people may thing that living with big freaking robots would be great. You try having no freedom, no phone, no friends after growing up with all of that. Just the thought of my friends back in Oklahoma doing all the fun things we all used to do together brought a fresh stream of tears. I smiled as I looked at a photo of my jumping on Sean's back for a piggy back ride. He held his arms out like a plane and ran around seeing if he could dislodge me. I was holding on as tight as I could laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I can't remember if Sara or Ashley had used their cell to take the picture then sent it to me. I just know that it is now a sad reminder of the life I lost and happiness I would never have again.

A knock on my door brought me out of my depressing musings. I opened the door to find a dark haired man I had never seen before. Not sure what to say I just stood there.

"Kari Asher?" he asked politely

"Yes," I answered slowly as if I was unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"Hey I am Sidewipe, and I am here to show you where you will be doing your school work."

Giving him a very suspicious look I answered, "I was warned to stay away from you and your brother."

Sideswipe then doubled over in a howl of laughter.

I anxiously looked around to see if he was attracting attention. Thankfully the hall was empty.

"Ho… oh … that was good my dear," he exclaimed while fighting more laughter. With the biggest grin I had ever seen he held his hand out to me. "Only those who deserve it have anything to fear from Sides. You don't look like the type that would be so foolish as to challenge one of the master twins."

I seriously thought about closing my door and ignoring him. I had overheard stories of the tricks Sides and his twin Sunny had pulled. I looked back into his face trying to decide what to do. He had a friendly enough smile and he held his hand out as in invitation for me to come out and walk with him. Deciding that I was tired of my room anyways I took his hand and closed my door.

Sideswipe walked along beside me as we strolled to wherever he was taking me. He told me stories of messing with Ironhides cannons, and stumping some fellow named Prowl. He told me if you come up with just the right statement you can get ol Prowl to stop mid sentence and just walk away confused. Old Ironhide has no sense of humor so we don't stick around for his reaction anymore, Sideswipe said with a laugh.

Before long I was laughing at his crazy stories.

As we slowed so he could hit a button which opened a massive door I realized with a start that I was smiling. I could not believe it. How long had it been since I smiled? How long had I been here? I lost count of days. I still had no clue where I even was.

We walked through the massive doors and after two more turns I spotted Ratchet walking in the hall. He gave sidewipe the oddest look, almost as if he was talking to him although neither made a sound. Then Sideswipe looked at me then back at him and winked. Ratchet then gets this knowing smile and continues walking. I got the distinct impression that an entire conversation occurred without either of them making a sound.

We rounded one more corner before entering a large room with desks and books all over.

"This is it," Sideswipe announced holding his arms out like this was some grand school.

"This is what?" I asked confused.

"School," He practically yelled giddy with excitement.

With a tone that spoke of my dislike for school I asked, "How you have such a cheerful tone of voice when discussing school?

Another gale of laughter flowed from Sideswipe and he looked at me thoroughly amused and said, "You are hilarious, you know that?"

"Um No."

"Well you are, I think I just may keep you."

_What is that suppose to mean?_ I wondered but said nothing.

After a moment of silence I finally asked," So am I going to sit in here alone and do school?"

"Oh pit no"

_Pit? What's pit suppose to mean? These people, or uh robots or uh no they preferred to be called mech's sure did talk strange._

Sidewipe increased the volume of him speech to regain my attention. "There are other kids here from time to time, right now there is a boy, Aiden I believe his name is. He is a couple years younger then you. Then there is a young lady about your age I think. Allison is her name. I think she likes to be called Ali though."

"Do they have parents here?" I asked as a knot formed in my chest thinking of kids whose parents wanted them.

"Aiden is here with his Uncle but Ali is here by herself when she is here. She goes and spends time with her mother most of the time."

"So they are nice enough to let her out of here, huh." I said in dejected tone of voice.

Sideswipe seemed to gaze off into the distance as if he was deciding exactly what he should say when he finally answered. "Ali's reasons for being here are completely different then yours, Kari."

I just shrugged not really wanting to think about it.

"So." he continued in his happy go lucky manor," I am to give you these books so you can go over them and be ready to for your studies tomorrow. Unlike the large schools the humans make for you younglings we only have a few younglings at the most in any give time. So our school day is much shorter then ones you are probably used to. You will be walked to breakfast is at 8:00 AM then your classes will begin at 9:00 AM. Getting that same far away look in his eyes that I had seen them all do on occasion he paused before continuing "There is no set time for when you are done. Just whenever you get done then you are free the rest of the day.

"So I could be here all day til supper?" I asked fearing the worst.

Oh, oh, no, no, no you misunderstand. This room is always free by one at the very latest. The only time I have ever seen them stay late is when your instructor decides to have a movie after reading a book."

"Really," I asked scared to believe it could be true.

"Honest, ol Sides would never tell a pretty girl like you a lie."

Again I laughed at this new man, or uh robot, oh wait no mech, yes that was the proper work mech.

"Well how about some dinner, I think ol hatchet has your dinner ready for you."

Rolling my eyes I moaned my annoyance at the name. That mech had become my personal nightmare when it came to my diet.

Sides just laughed and said "I know ol doc hatchet does not play fair."

We made our back to my room where there stood my very own nutritionist, Ratchet. Sideswipe left me at the door and made his way off to where ever he had plans to go off to. Ratchet gave me his familiar smile as he pointed to the tray of food.

"Come sit and eat, Kari." He instructed.

Lifting the lid on the tray my heart dropped to my knees. Oh yuck it was some sort of vegetable stir fry with a chicken breast. "Eat it," he ordered in his no nonsense do as I say now tone of voice.

I picked up my fork and speared a tiny orange vegetable and placed it in my mouth.

_Oh Yuck, I think I am going to hurl. I thought miserably _

_Forgetting past events I put the fork down and pushed the plate away._

"_No thanks, I am not hungry," _

"_Eat it, now," he again instructed._

"_No."_

"_Fine, let's go,"_

"_Go, go where?"_

"_Med bay you need another tube feeding, your nutrition levels are still way to far below normal for me to allow you to skip meal."_

"_What?" I almost shrieked_

_I dug my heals in and grabbed onto my heavy dresser although to Ratchet you would think I was a tiny rag doll._

"_Wait, wait, wait I begged as he finally let me go._

"_Have you rethought your decision to not consume your meal?"_

"_Yes, I will eat it" I answered quickly. Walking as fast as I could back to the desk that held my dinner. I picked up my fork and with an enthusiasm I had never had before I ate my dinner. _

_Ratchet stood there with his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk on his face that I dearly wanted to stick my tongue out at. The only thing that stopped me was my fear of him. Unlike my father and even some of the Autobots I had met, Ratchet did not negotiate. I had no choice to do things his way or unpleasant things happened to me._

_After leaving my room taking the now empty plate with him Ratchet left me to myself in my room. Since I had every thing I owned here in this new room of mine I was able to find one of my favorite books and settle in for a good book. Glancing at the mini fridge I had been provided I decided to get a drink. Opening it I sighed at the poor choices I was given. Water, several all natural no sugar added juices and milk. I picked a large bottle of cold water and went back to my bed and started my book. I woke to a dark room under my thick covers and in my favorite PJ's. My face burned with embarrassment. Who had undressed me? How did I not wake up for that? Only one mech could move me in my sleep without my knowledge, Ratchet. Deciding to not fret about it I just went back to sleep._

_I woke to a pounding noise on my door. "Are you decent I am coming in," came a cheerful voice.. _

"_Yeah, it's ok to come in."_

_The door opened and in walks Sideswipe. "Good morning," he said as he practically oozed with amusement. _

"_How can you be so cheerful," I complained_

"_What is not to be cheerful about?" he chuckled_

_I did not thing that even deserved a response._

"_This is your 7:00 AM wake up call. Rise and shine, it is time to start another wonderful day with your best friend Sideswipe."_

_Try and I might I could not help but laugh at his antics._

" _Come along youngling," he said pulling me out of my warm comfy bed. " Hit the shower, knowledge awaits."_

_Trying to make my amused sigh sound like an annoyed sigh I walked to the bathroom._

"_You are a terrible faker," he noticed with a slight frown. "I must give you instruction on subterfuge." _

_That did it I could no longer hold a straight face and was caught up in helpless giggles as I closed the door._

_Breakfast came and went as usual and then I was walked to my new classroom. Just as Sideswipe said there was one boy with red hair and freckles who looked to be about 13 and a girl who was indeed around my age._

_Aiden looked completely disinterested in me but Allison bounced in her seat and clapped her hands when she spotted me. _

_Oh Melissa told me a girl my age was coming to class today but I feared it too good to be true. Aiden is just an old stick in the mud." _

_Aiden simply turned around and glared at her for a moment before turning around to resume ignoring the both of us._

_He is all stuck on himself so just ignore him, Allison said in a voice loud enough to reach his ears._

_A hand reached up with the middle finger sticking up was all the response Allison was able to illicit out of the red haired boy._

_Just at that moment a 40 something woman in a plain grey dress walked in. "Aiden Mitchell," she reprimanded " you know full well not to be acting like that in my classroom."_

"_Sorry," he mumbled before going back to ignoring us._

_I'm Allison but please call me Ali._

"_Do you live here all the time?" _

"_No, only when I visit my dad and he is off with the mech's doing whatever it is they do."_

"_Aiden is only here for a couple of months." Some weird family thing with him. I don't know and I don't really care," She said dismissively._

_True to Sideswipes claims, by lunch we had completed all the work the teacher, Melissa had planned for us. Ali drug me to the lunch room to have a bit to eat. _

_There in line was my favorite bully, Ratchet getting my food apparently. Turning he saw me walk in and he waved me over to a table. Sitting the tray down he ordered me to "eat it all," before leaving me to visit._

_I lifted the lid and Ali peeked at my plate._

"_EWE" was all she said._

_I gave her a look that spoke volumes on my opinion._

"_You need some good ol fashioned junk food." she said eyeing my plate like it might bite her._

"_Ratchet does not pick your food for you?" I asked stunned._

"_No way," but then again I never really get to see any of them._

"_I wonder why," I wondered out loud._

"_Well I would guess it is because I am only here part of the time and I am not their… how do they call it … hmmm oh yes I am not their ward."_

_I just stared at her. There was nothing I could think of to say to that._

"_Hey throw that crap out and let's get a burger and fries." Ali suggested_

_Looking around like a criminal who is about to commit a crime I picked up my plate and scraped the vegetable laden pasta into the trash. Giggling Ali grabbed my hand and off we ran to where she knew some real food waited for me. I looked behind me and around every corner paranoid Ratchet would jump out at me at any moment and make me regret my disobedience._

_We finally made it to an area that I had never been to before. We walked over to a café type open area where Ali ordered food, then paid the cashier. Within moments our food arrived and we sat and at. Chose a corner table so I could have my back to the wall and I could keep a watch our for any sign of Ratchet. I wanted to be able to at least eat without the fear of being pounced on from behind. _

_Thankfully he never showed up and we stayed at our table for several hours just talking about silly teenage girl talk._

_I was floating on air when I was lead back to the more familiar part of where ever it was I was now living when I approached my door. There in the hallway looking annoyed was my not so favorite autobot, Ratchet._

"_Youngling, where have you been," he asked with all the patience of an angry bull_

"_With Ali," I easily told him._

"_I will tell you this once and one time only, you are not to leave this area of the base unless you have permission, understood?"_

"_Yes" I answered quickly_

"_Good and remember this is not a game, you must do as you are told," he informed me with a look that promised unpleasant things for me if I disobeyed._

_I simply nodded._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own transformers.

Freedom at last

Classes, visiting with the various mech's and Ali seemed to keep me from feeling lonely. Sideswipe still was always able to make me laugh no matter how down I was feeling. It never failed whenever the stress seemed at its worse Sideswipe managed to appear. His stories of the pranks he pulled on his fellow autobots as well as their reactions always brightened my mood.

I told Sideswipe a story Ali had told me about some prank she pulled. I expected a laugh but instead his face was a controlled mask. At first Sideswipe seemed pleased that I had found a friend but more and more I found him fighting a scowl whenever I said her name.

"Why don't you like Ali?" I asked one day while we walked together outside for a change. Sideswipe appeared thoughtful for several moments before he answered. "I have seen her type before," he paused a moment before continuing. She is a trouble maker. She loves to stir things up trying to get others into trouble while she sits back and watches."

His words troubled me that he would feel that way about a new friend of mine but I also could not help but think of the things she whispered in my ear trying to get me to do. The only thing that stopped me from going along is remembering the stern warning by both Optimus and Ratchet to do as I was told or face unfortunate consequences. Unlike my father I could not make a sad face and make their hearts or sparks as they called them, melt.

"What type am I?" I asked Sideswipe after a brief silence.

Smiling down at me as if I was his most favored little sister he laughed and said," oh you are most defiantly trouble. He put his arm around me and together we walked in the warm sunshine around the base.

…. Several weeks later…..

I stood outside the massive door waiting for my name to be called. I shook wondering what I could have done that would warrant Optimus wanting to see me. Wracking my brain for anything I could have possible done that would attract his attention. Finally the door opens and I was called in.

Walking through the door there is a mech I do not remember seeing before.

"Kari," Optimus said fondly as I walked in. "Come in, come in. Here take a seat over here," he said pointing at the lounge chair he had in mind.

I studied his face looking for any hint of anger or annoyance. I did not find the slightest hint although he did look a like someone who had a delightful secret and he could not wait to see the reaction.

"You have not met Jolt before have you, Kari?"

"No."

"Well now here you go, Kari this is Jolt. Jolt this is Kari."

I simply glanced at him deciding he did not look to friendly. I was still wondering why I was called here when Optimus cleared his throat to once again gain my attention.

Many changes have happened to you since you came here to live with us. I have seen you work through your anger and grief and overcome a lot of it. I am proud of the progress you have made. We have decided to give you a treat and let you out for the day.

"Out?"

"Yes, you may have the whole day tomorrow to go into town. Jolt will accompany you." Optimus told me with a twinkle in his eye.

"What am I going to just be able to walk around?" I asked to scared to get my hopes up.

" You will be able to do anything you wish." He handed me a credit card and told me I could buy anything I wished.

"You know it is weird spending someone else's money," I told him feeling uncomfortable.

"It is not someone else's money, it is yours."

Really confused now I simply looked at the giant mech before me.

" You have an account under our name that is all your own. Your father has put money in there as well as money that we have established for you. You are our charge and it is our duty to meet all your needs. Even the little ones like some time away from here and spending money."

"Can Ali go with me?"

Optimus seemed to struggle with that one when he finally agreed.

If Optimus had been in his human form I might have hugged him, but I was unsure if I could get my arms around his ankle much less anywhere else.

Meet Jolt here after your breakfast and he will escort you to town, "that is all you may go and resume your activities."

I woke the next morning stretching wondering what I would do with myself when my brain finally kicked in and I remembered I am going out today. Kicking out from blankets that I was tangled in I got myself free and skipped to my bathroom.

In a short amount of time I was walking down to get my breakfast. As usual there was Ratchet holding my tray. You would think he would understand that I am 16 years old and perfectly capable of getting my own food. One day when I built up enough courage I would tell him that. Right now my self preservation instinct was too strong.

"Good morning, Kari." he welcomed me with a smile.

"Mornin."

I sat down to eat while Ratchet did his usual and sat there to make sure I ate it. I don't know how but I have a sneaking suspicion he knew about the hamburger and fries. He never left me alone to eat my food again after that day.

Sighing at the sight of oatmeal with real blueberries in it I picked up my spoon and prepared myself to eat one of my least favorite foods. Oatmeal. I would never admit this out loud but I had noticed lately how much better I felt. I was not tired all the time anymore and the chronic pains I had been having for years were getting better. I brushed it off as coincidence. No way did it have anything to do with what Ratchet forced me to eat every day.

I somehow managed to choke down that gooey mess they call oatmeal and started on the sausage links. I saved the better tasting food for last.

"I hear you get to go out today," Ratchet said with a grin.

With a huge smile and eyes lighting up with excitement I nodded my head.

"When you are out make sure you have your afternoon meal." he said with an amused look on his face waiting for my reaction.

Understanding dawned on me and I blurted out, " you mean I am free? You are not going to follow me to make me eat the worst tasting food you can find. I can honestly eat whatever I want."

"Yes, you are free to consume whatever you want for your afternoon meal."

Squealing with delight I jumped up and hugged Ratchet. As I ran off to get my things together I suddenly realized what I did. I hugged Ratchet! I am not supposed to hug him; he is a mean and bullies me with unfair tactics to get his way every time. No way am I getting soft and developing any sort of affection for these robots or uh mech's.

Ali and I sat in the back seat of the blue car that was Jolts other form besides his robot or blond haired blue eyed human form. Old blue eyes sat in the driver's seat pretending to drive but really he was just sitting there while his real form drove. The passing countryside gave me no clues to where we were. No one would tell me where I was. Even once we got to where Jolt was taking us I could not think of a way to ask someone where I was without sounding like an idiot. Finally after about a half hour I could tell we were nearing civilization.

Slowing down for the speed limit I saw a sign that said Crestview. By some of the names on Businesses I could tell we were close to a military base. Wracking my brain however I could not recall ever hearing about the city of Crestview. I had spent my entire childhood in either Oklahoma or Texas when I would visit my Uncle Travis and Aunt Marsha. I was not close to home it seemed.

We finally pulled into an area that had several shops along with places to eat. Ali seemed bored but I bounced with excitement. As I glanced at Jolt I noticed that as he viewed Ali in the mirror he had a controlled look on his face. _What is with all the mech hate for my friend?_ I wondered.

Finally stopping we got out and hand in hand we ran off to start our adventure. My pass to freedom was securely in my back pocket. We entered our first store and I browsed everything like it was the first time I had ever been shopping before. Ali followed me making bored sighs now and then. Picking a few items for myself and talking Ali into picking some for herself as well we went up to pay. Signing the receipt we were handed our bags and off we went. Jolt was always within site but he gave us our space.

I found a small candy store and made a beeline for the sweet treats that awaited me. Picking several chocolates that looked delicious and a large cola I made my way to Ali to see what she had picked for herself. Gathering our treasured treats we paid and went to find a place to enjoy our sweets.

"I am so bored Ali," complained.

"How can you be bored," I wondered out loud. " Even back in Oklahoma this was what we did for fun."

"Well perhaps that is what you good little rich girls like to do but I like a bit more action." Ali said with a wicked look in her eyes.

_Good? Rich girl? _I had never been accused of being either before, so I found myself just a little offended.

Brushing off my ire I simply said, "I miss Ashley."

"Who is Ashley?"

"Ashley and I are best friend or rather we were." I said with a sigh.

" Hmmmm" was all her response was.

" I never even got to tell her goodbye. The last time I talked to her it was to tell her I was going to my Uncles house for the weekend and my dad was actually going to let me drive myself. I thought I would be home by Sunday. Instead by Sunday I was here, wherever this is."

"Florida"

"What?"

" Florida, Ali repeated, " We are in Florida."

Taking as drink of my cola and a bit of my chocolate I was disappointed with how they both seemed too sweet for me. I drank my pop out of pure stubbornness until my tongue was used to the super sweet pop.

_Ratchet has ruined me. I thought to myself with endless irritation. _


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Transformers they all belong to their own creators

Updates will slow a little bit as this is the last already typed up saved chapter.

Trouble

Unable to stand sitting around any longer Ali stood up and took my hand.

"Lets go find something to do." she said as she dragged me along.

I stuffed my chocolate in my bag wondering if I could sneak them past Ratchet.

We entered a new shop where Ali looked around as if she was watching employees rather then what was on the shelves. Taking a bottle of body wash off and smelling it she quickly stuffed it in her bag.

"What are you doing," I shrieked in a whisper looking around to make sure no one heard me.

"Shut up you idiot," Ali snarled at me.

Taken back by this side of Ali I had never seen before I turned on my heal and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?" She whisper yelled at me.

" I am not doing this with you. I am not a thief." I informed her in a cold tone of voice.

Ali's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head as she whispered, " you freaking idiot, shut up."

I ignored her and walked straight out the door and up the sidewalk to a bench. In a few seconds Ali joined me and sat down.

After a few minutes of tense silence she finally sighed.

" Look, I'm sorry OK!"

I said nothing as I continued to stare at the cars that drove by.

" I put it back, see." She opened her bag for me to see the proof for myself that she had indeed put her stolen item back.

" I have money to pay for that if you really wanted it." I said after another tense amount of silent time between us.

" I know, I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me. I am really sorry I made you so mad."

I sat there and stewed in my anger for a while before I finally looked up and decided to forgive Ali.

"You hungry?" I asked after awhile.

" Yeah. I am getting there." She replied

"Lets go find something to eat."

We found a wonderful junk food establishment that offered all manor of unhealthy food. Ratchet would have a stroke if bots were capable of such things.

After I had finished my last greasy fry and licking my fingers to get every bit of flavor I could off of them Ali cleared her throat.

" So, how would you like to call your friend, Ashley?' she asked in a tone that sounded like she was up to something.

"Um Yeah, but I don't have a phone and I see you don't have one either."

" I know where a pay phone is but first we need to ditch the bot." Ali said as her eyes moved over to where Jolt stood guarding while not getting close enough to appear to be guarding.

My mind was running as fast as it ever had. _call Ash. I could talk to her and tell her how much I miss her._

As my conscience screamed at me to say no I found myself nodding and watching Jolt for any sign that he was onto us as we made our way to the back door.

We hit the door and ran as fast as our legs would take us. Excitement and terror mixed to make my feet go faster then I thought possible. I thought of nothing but _I am going to call Ashley, as I ran following Ali._

Finding an alcove that provided cover from being seen we stopped and gasped for air. I sat on the ground with my head on my knees while I tried to catch my breath.

Pure delight shown on Ali's face as she elatedly said, " that was awesome."

Once our breathing returned to normal we snuck several blocks over where there we found the promised pay phone.

"I don't have money for the phone," I mumbled my good mood instantly gone.

" You have your credit card, look you can buy a calling card."

" you're a genius," I chirped as I made my way to the gas station.

Looking around it did not take us long to find a card that promised long distance calling from any phone. Rushing back out to the pay phone I entered the number and followed all the instructions until I was finally able to dial Ashley's cell phone number. "_This is Ash leave a message and if I feel like it I will call you back. Later dudes."_

Clicking the receiver down my heart sank for a moment while I thought. Thinking myself insane I repeated the process only this time entering my Uncles phone number. Shock hit me as I got a disconnected notice. _Uncle Travis has had the same number for as long as I can remember._ Determined I again repeated everything but this time entering his cell phone number. Again an automated message that signaled that the cell phone account was no longer valid. Travis had a neighbor who had a boy around my age I knew pretty well. Thinking for a moment I entered what I remembered his number to be and called.

"Hello"

_Finally a human voice_

"Aaron?"

"Yes"

"This is Kari, Kari Asher~ Travis's niece"

"Yeah?"

"Where is my Uncle, I cant reach him."

"What you don't know?"

"No and I really need to talk to him."

" I don't know where your uncle is. They up and moved a few months ago. I heard he took a job overseas."

"What!"

" Yeah, why don't you know about this."

" Uhh umm sorry I bothered you I have to go, bye."

Shock absolute shock kept any coherent thought from settling in my brain. _Travis moved?_

_Finally my mind started working again as I once again tried Ashley. This time I got a familiar always cheerful _

"_hello."_

"_Ashley, Ashley , Ash Oh my god I cant believe I finally got a hold of you."_

" _who is this?"_

" _It's me, Kari"_

_I had to pull the phone away from my hear since Ash screamed loud enough to rupture my eardrum._

"_where have you been, girl?" _

"_I am in Florida"_

"_Why didn't you say goodbye to me?"_

" _It was not my choice. My dad did it. Speaking of which have you seen my dad?"_

"_You are not with him?"_

" _No he is home and I am here at some military base."_

" _No, no he is not here. Your house is empty. That Thursday you left some big ass moving truck showed up and that was it."_

" _My dad is gone?"_

"_Yeah, I thought you were with him and just dumped me without a word."_

"_NO Ash I would never do that. My dad got rid of me. He had to choose between his job and me so he chose his job, sending me to live with, with well you would never believe me anyways."_

"_Huh?"_

_At that moment Ali came running over to me with the cats out of the bag look as she yelled " Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… run."_

_Looking after her confused I started to continue my conversation when a hand jerked the receiver out of my hand and slammed it down in its place. Slowly turning I was met with the furious blue eyes of .. Jolt._


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own transformers only my little story.

Consequences

I sat on a park bench wishing I could disappear. Within moments of Jolt interrupting my conversation Ratchet had shown up. The look on his face as he approached where Jolt stood with me firmly in his hand made me shrink. I felt his grip tighten with that slight movement. Making sure I did not try and bolt I guess. Now Ratchet and I waited for Jolt to arrive with Ali. Ratchet said nothing as he stood there with his arms crossed. Glancing to the other side of the parking lot in the park I saw where it led out to the street. Seeing the intense look in Ratchets eyes I judged the distance I would have to get a head start if I just bolted. I wondered if he could run fast enough to catch me.

" You would not even make it to the end of the parking lot, so don't even bother trying."

I jumped at the irate sound of his voice then shrank as his intense stare fell on me.

_I am so dead._ I thought as absolute dread filled my heart.

Jolt and Sideswipe then pulled into the parking lot with Ali in the back seat of Jolt's car form. The human version of Sideswipe stepped out of his silver sports car form and walked over to us. The look he gave Ali as he passed by Jolts alt form was frightening. Sideswipes eyes fell on me and as impossible as it seemed I shrank even more and felt shame like I had never felt before in my life. Almost to fast to notice Sideswipe gave me a tiny reassuring wink before turning to talk to Ratchet.

I glanced at Ali expecting to see a look of regret, but instead I saw a look of defiance and rage. The look she bored into the back of Sideswipes head spoke volumes. She turned her glare to me and gave me a look like I was the one who had caused all of this trouble for her. Confused as ever I decided my hands were the only thing safe enough for me to look at as I steeped in my own shame.

A hand slid under my arm and I was surprisingly gently pulled up by Ratchet.

"Let's go." He told me. Looking in his face I could see where he was not happy but he did not look near as angry as I thought he should.

Ratchet walked me to his alt form and gently shoved me in closing the door behind him. He did not say a word as he climbed in the drivers side and we started the drive back.

Dread filled me as thoughts of every unpleasant thing Ratchet and Optimus Prime had ever threatened me with came to mind. I had no idea how fast we were going but we were back to the familiar buildings I had grown used to in a much shorter time then it took us to go on our outing. Slowly making our way through the huge rolling doors Ratchet's alt form came to a stop and he got out. I tried opening the door only to find it would not open. Yet a split second later it opened for Ratchet. Jolt pulled in right after us and Ali was pulled out by someone who looked almost exactly like Sideswipe. He also had a frightening expression on his face as he walked her in the opposite direction I was being taken by Ratchet.

I was walked into an office that had massive computers everywhere. A man I had never met before stood in the room with Optimus. I knew he was an Autobot from the intense blue eyes. Ratchet never let go of my arm until I was led to a padded chair and instructed to sit down . I sat there quietly staring at my lap as shame burned within me making my face turn red.

"Here she is, Prowl," Ratchet then said quietly.

Prowl looked at me for a spit second before reading something on a computer screen. He was watching some sort of video security footage, but I was not interested. I simply continued to stare at my fingers.

Seeing whatever it was he was looking for he pulled up a chair and got right in my face as he started his questioning.

"Tell me, Kari , What happened at the lotions and bath store you and a Miss Allison Walker visited today at 11:37 AM?

My mind a blank I simply looked at him trying to figure out why he would care about that.

Patiently waiting while I collected my thoughts I finally started to remember.

" I looked around for a little while then I caught Ali taking something so I left." I cringed expecting anger but instead Prowl looked satisfied with my answer.

" Now then what was the conversation you and a Miss Allison Walker had at the fast food establishment at 12:03 PM"

"I told him what my scattered memory could recall."

Prowl once again gave a quick nod satisfied with my answer.

" You made several phone calls at the pay phone in the parking lot of the convenience store at 12:45 PM. Tell me exactly who did you call and tell me word for word exactly what you said."

"I tried to call my Uncle, then I called his neighbor Aaron Fenton." I told him the conversation as best I could remember.

"I then called Ashley McCintire," I once again told them everything I remembered.

"How do you know you are in Florida ?" Ratchet demanded to know with a definite edge to his voice that frightened me.

"Ali told me," I nearly whispered.

I saw Optimus Prime put his head in his hand like he had just heard grave news.

"Your , _Friend (Ratchet almost spit the word friend) has caused a lot of trouble today and made grave complications for your safety."_

_Confused I just looked at him._

"_By leading you to an unsecured phone line our enemies, the decepticons have probably been monitoring the phones of those you were close to in Oklahoma waiting for a chance that you may call and reveal your location. Now they have the general area where you are located. Until now they have had no idea where we had taken you. Unless you have forgotten it was for your safety that you were brought here." Ratchet informed me as it seemed he tried to bore a hole in me with his eyes._

_What could I say to that? I had nothing I could think of to say to that so I simply remained quiet._

_I sat in the middle of my bed. I felt more alone then ever. I kept seeing the looks on the faces of the Autobots in the office flash in my head. I sat there wondering how today had managed to go so wrong. I had no intentions of disobeying the command to not have any contact with my old friends. It just happened. Out of curiosity I got up to check the door, yep it was locked. Optimus was true to his word in his threat when I first arrived here and threatened to run off. I was in my quarters under lock and key._

_Thank you for your reviews._


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own transformers only my character and story,

Forgiveness

I went back and sat on my bed. I could not get my racing mind to stop and dwell on one single thing so I just sat there lost. I have no idea how long I sat there before my door opened and in stepped Ratchet with my dinner. He set it on the desk that was in my room then stood with his hands clasped in front of him waiting.

"Come and eat, Kari." He commanded

I simply shook my head no. My hair had fallen like a shield around me protecting me from his gaze. As he stood there waiting for me my stomach tightened with, … with, what was that feeling? Remorse. The looks Optimus Prime's and Ratchet's faces kept playing before me. I knew they were incredibly disappointed in me and it ate at me like nothing had ever before. At this point I did not care if Ratchet took me off to do his worst. Nothing could make me more miserable then I felt at this moment. I wanted more then anything to run up to Ratchet and wrap my arms around him begging for him to forgive me. Why would I want to do that? I am suppose to hate this bossy bot. He drugged me and hauled me off like some prize he won at a carnival. Try as I might to focus on that, I could not. Thinking of his disappointment in me brought a fresh wave of remorse and a tear dripped off the end of my nose.

I felt the bed compress as Ratchet sat next to me. I felt hands pull me into his chest and I got my chance to wrap my arms around him as I sobbed out my sorrow and remorse. "I'm sorry," I choked out in between sobs. "I am so sorry," I cried as I twisted my hands in his shirt. He did not say a word as I was allowed to cry myself out.

Finally after the tears stopped falling my hair was brushed away from my face.

"Feel better?"

I nodded

" No one is mad at you." He informed me.

"Well Jolt is miffed but that has more to do with his own embarrassment at loosing you." He added.

"I am in a lot of trouble huh?" I asked

"Not near as much as your former friend," he told me with a grim look on his face.

"Why?"

"She lied and tried making it sound like you were the one who planned everything you did wrong today."

"How do you know she lied, maybe she told the truth and I am lying."

'Prowl reviewed the security footage. That is why he questioned you about the events. He was testing to see if you were going to tell the truth. Your recollection of the events today matched up with what the security footage picked up."

" She lied?"

Ratchet nodded and said, "not only that, but she knew you were not allowed to contact anyone on an unsecured phone, yet she enticed you to make the call."

At my questioning look he continued. " When it became apparent that you two were becoming friends she was pulled into Prowl's office and given very clear instructions. Prowl made it very clear to her that your safety depended on her following the rules. He specifically told her no sneaking off on any adventures and no phone calls. She agreed and even signed an agreement to not discuss where you are or provide you access to a phone."

"She really lied and said it was all my idea?" I asked feeling awful at how a supposed friend could do that to me.

"Yes," was his grim reply.

I rested my head against him for awhile content to be comforted by this bossy bot."

When I finally looked up at his face I saw a look that told me he understood why I had made the phone call and things were ok between us.

I smiled in relief and rested my head once more on his chest.

I looked at his face again as he spoke.

"Do not go thinking you are off the hook youngling. You still knew better." He said with a warning look on his face.

I hung my head again still ashamed but without the dark despair I had clutching me when Ratchet first entered my room.

"Now get up and eat your evening meal." He ordered.

That is exactly what I did.

Later that evening Sideswipe came by. I looked at him in amazement as he apologized to me.

"Why? You were not the one who ran off?"

"No I did not do those things but I knew _she enjoyed causing trouble, and I allowed a friendship to form between you two. I could have put a stop to the pit spawned friendship. I should have cancelled the plans I had today with Sunny and taken you on your outing myself. I would have liked to have seen that slaggin girl try any that slaggin getting my charge into trouble if I was around. I would have taught her the meaning of fear." He said with a frightening expression on his face._

"_Huh? Not allowed a friendship to form? What are you talking about. What do you have to say about what I do, where I go and who my friends are? And what is a charge?" I asked not in a snotty way but genuinely curious._

" _I forgot you have not been told about all of that," he mumbled to himself._

"_What?" I asked confused again._

" _Nothing," If Optimus and Ratchet have not told you then I am not allowed to say anything either._

_Shaking my head I simply said " whatever."_

"_I am very proud of you though."_

_Thoroughly confused now I asked, "For what?" _

_Sideswipe got the biggest grin on his face and said , "you are not a thief."_

_I looked at Sides still confused._

_I saw the security footage. I saw you stand up to Allison and tell her you were not doing this. You are not a thief. My spark swelled with pride and seeing your lips say those words."_

_I had no idea what to say. My cheeks turned pink with slight embarrassment. How strange that I am in huge trouble yet Sideswipe is proud of me. _


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own transformers just my characters and my plot.

Grief

My punishment had been severe as I had feared it would be. I was locked in my room only able to leave with an Autobot guard on me at all times. Some people might enjoy that, I did not really. Some of that could have been my guilty conscience though. Whether the Autobots chose to blame me or not for my actions did not matter to me. I am 16 years old and perfectly capable of making my own choices. I chose wrong.

Sideswipe came in visited me quite a bit and even broke me out of my imprisonment every now and then. Several times we met up with his twin brother he fondly called, Sunny. The stories those two told would have me doubled over helpless to stop my laughter. The story of the time they poured some alien form of silly putty in Ironhide's cannons and his reaction had me laughing so hard I fell over unable to keep my balance anymore. While wiping tears from my eyes I saw them high five like they had accomplished a mission watching me fall over in helpless laughter.

The military base was huge. On a cloudy day that had seemed gloomy Sideswipe took me outside for a surprise. Turns out I was let in on a prank Sides and Sunny were fixing to pull on Prowl.

The memories of the look on Prowl's face the day he interrogated me made me shiver with fear. That bot could make a log quake with fear if he so desired. Impossible as it seems I was sure Prowl could be far more intimidating then Ratchet. At least with Ratchet I had an idea of what to expect.

As we entered the hallway that led to Prowls office Sides and I met up with Sunny. Sunny had the supplies for their "Epic Prank"

Filling a bucket with some sort of alien looking goo we got started on his office. I was not exactly sure what was supposed to happen but Sides and Sunny knew and they were giddy with excitement.

Let's go Sideswipe said with a laugh and off we ran through the door to where the real sideswipe waited with the door open for me. Sideswipe sat there with the windows rolled down before we all heard Prowl yell out in surprise before we heard "Sideswipe," and then saw a sticky Prowl stalking towards us. Wheels squealing we made our escape as I ducked down hoping I was not seen. Prowl really did frighten me. We drove for a while before we finally stopped. This base was huge, it seemed to never end.

They activated their human forms so I could walk off some of the adrenalin from the excitement. While Sideswipe and I walked together he wrapped his arms around my head messing up my hair. I squeaked and broke free trying to fix the damage. Both twins laughed saying "I should see the look on my face." Sunny took off early leaving Sides and myself to walk and talk. I found it amazing that Sideswipe always seemed to be what I needed at the moment. He made me laugh when I needed on and listened when I just needed to talk. He even knew when I just needed a hug. The more time that went by the more often I saw him.

Finally making our way back to base Sideswipe walked me to my room. Walking into my room I see a box wrapped in golden paper. A little tag said " from Sunny" I opened it up to find several beautiful pictures frames with various pictures of me laughing with either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. One even had me grinning with Ratchet smiling down at me like a father would at his little girl he was so proud of. A little note was at the bottom that simply said, "Time to have pictures with new friends and family." My heart melted as I thought of the work Sunny put in sneaking pictures since I never saw him with a camera. Then picking out various frames so I could decorate my room with new fond memories.

One day while we walked the grounds of the military base several miles from the area we lived I started to wonder what happened to Ali.

" I have not seen Ali around in several weeks ." I said as I gave Sideswipe a sidelong glance.

He got that mask look on his face once more and said, " You will not see her again either."

"Why." I asked kind of scared to know but wanting to know at the same time.

" She is gone, that is all you need to know." Sideswipe said with a look that said that is all I am going to say on the subject.

" Did you kill her?" I asked in a whisper.

That earned me a withering look from Sideswipe. "Kari! You know better then to even ask that. We do not harm humans."

"So does that mean if I take white shoe polish to Sunny's pretty paint job I am safe from harm?" I asked with a wicked tone to my voice.

"Oh, oh, I am not sure I could help you if you did that. He may not harm you but it would take quite a while to cut through all the duct tape he would use on you before he hung you out to dry." He replied laughing.

What happened next was rather confusing. One second Sideswipe was laughing being my favorite mech who was always ready to be whatever I needed at the moment. The next he got a distant look in his eyes. His face went from worried to anger then fury. By the time he looked down at me he had a look that resembled worry but I was not sure.

"Optimus Prime is waiting to talk to you in his office, now." he said in a frightful tone that had me shaking.

"What is the matter?" I asked as Sides grabbed my arm in a firm grasp and dragged me along towards their buildings.

"Just keep going," he said his eyes everywhere while he walked at a pace that had me stumbling to keep up.

Several times I tripped as he pulled me along. Not once easing up on his grip as I stumbled . Thankfully I never fell since his grasp was sure enough that he would hold me up when my feet caught on the uneven ground. Sunny's alt form swerved to a stop in front of us sending a cloud of dirt into the air. I was roughly shoved inside and Sunny was driving off before the door was even shut at such a high speed I clung to the seat in terror. The seatbelt came around me and synched down holding me in place as we drove at a freighting speed to the base.

I was terrified now. Shaking with tears in my eyes as I asked Sunny what was going on.

" Optimus will tell you everything as soon as we get you inside."

Within seconds we were in the base which was odd considering how far away from their buildings Sides and I had been.

Prowl stood there waiting for me with Ratchet. Both had grim looks on their faces as Sunny stopped right in front of them. I was not given the opportunity to get out on my own as Ratchet opened the door and pulled me out himself.

Holding me at arms length he asked if I was alright.

"I am fine." I said confused and scared.

Ratchet was not convinced until he had seen for himself. As he held me at arms length he gave me that eerie look he got when he was in full medic mode.

At last he pulled me along while Prowl walked on the other side of me. They did not ease up their fast pace as they walked in their full we are ready for battle stance until we reached the thick doors that boomed shut behind us.

I was taken into a room where Optimus Prime stood towering over me. His human form appeared and he grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me to the couch.

" Sit down, Kari." He said his voice very grave.

My mind screaming that something was horribly wrong I did as I was told.

Kari, I am sorry for what I must tell you."

I couldn't breathe

"The Decepticons have killed your father."

My mind froze. I had no thoughts, no words, no emotion. Things got kind of hazy when someone patted on my back kind of hard. Then I suddenly took a deep breath.

" How?" I choked out.

Your father surfaced and while in a convoy of 2 other vehicles they were ambushed.

" Did I do this? Did my phone call kill my dad?" I asked trying to make myself sound strong when inside I had started to shatter.

"No. You did not even know where your father was. There is no way your phone conversation led to this. We have reliable Intel that they are after you as well and they know you are here."

_That explains the sudden change in Sideswipe today. I thought to myself. He was still being what I needed at the moment. At that moment I needed a protector._

"_Until we decide out next move you will have an Autobot with you at all times." Optimus told me in a voice that made me sure that I had no choice. Like I ever did anyways. Besides I was scared enough I wanted more then one Autobot around me at all times._

_I was walked back to my room by Sideswipe in his mech form. I had never seen the autobots walk around here in mech mode before. I am sure they did it but not like this. They looked like they were ready for war. We approached my room and Sideswipes human form opened the door while the mech form stood outside my door looking ever inch the warrior who was prepared for battle._

_I sat on my bed and glancing at a picture of my dad and me together sitting on our front porch. The last of my control shattered. I could not breath. My mind spun unable to focus on any one thing. Sideswipe was talking to me but he sounded so far away. _

_I tried to slow my breathing but I just could not. I just barely heard Sideswipe say, " Ratchet I need you."_

_Next thing I knew Ratchet was there. He pulled out a sealed syringe . Seeing that dreaded needle I tried to wiggle away. _

_I whimpered as I fought with every bit of strength to break free of the strong arms that held me. Sideswipe made soothing noises as Ratchet filled the syringe._

"_This will help." Ratchet tried to sooth._

_No it wouldn't. He did not understand my absolute dread of needles._

" _You are going to take a little nap and when you wake up you will feel calmer." Ratchet informed in his doctor tone of voice._

_Again using a alcohol pad to clean my arm he pulled the cap off the syringe. I cried as I tried to sink into Sideswipe for protection. He helped all right. He helped Ratchet by holding me still as Ratchet came at me with that dreaded needle. _

_There was a stab of pain before the burn. Before long my breathing slowed and the roaring in my ears left. I started to feel calm and my muscles all felt like jello before the extreme sleepiness started to hit. Sideswipe laid me in my bed smoothing the blankets over me. I stared at the picture of my dad as my eyes drifted closed._


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing but my own characters.

Hide and Seek

True to Ratchets promise I woke up calm. I no longer had a racing heartbeat or inability to breathe normally. I was too comfortable to move at the moment. My head was settled in my down pillows and my soft fleece blankets were tucked up under my chin. I had to smile at the memory of my father buying me the fleece blanket with my favorite Disney cartoon character on it. To cover some of my embarrassment of having my favorite blanket being a cartoon character meant for children I had a beige quilt with an intricate patchwork pattern of different colored roses and pale green leaves.

I moved my legs enjoying the feeling of my soft sheets when I realized with horror that I was wearing blue jeans last night. I lifted my blankets and sure enough I was in my blue flannel nightgown. Mortified my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I really wish Ratchet would quit doing that. He may be a robot but he has taken the human hologram form of a full grown human man.

I glanced around my large room and my eyes fell on Sideswipe as he sat in an overstuffed lounge chair that used to sit in the library at my old home in Oklahoma. Sideswipe was watching me carefully keeping an eye out for any sign that I would once again loose control of myself. Ratchets drug was doing the trick and keeping intense emotions at bay allowing me to think clearly.

Sideswipe and I simply sat in silence watching each other. Some kind of unbreakable bond had formed between us. I could never understand the depth that bond. Over time I had built a trust in him that I had never experienced with anyone before, not even my dad.

_My dad._ _My dad is gone forever. Taking in a ragged breath I felt that same crippling grief try to take hold only to be stomped down by whatever Ratchet had given me hours earlier. When had I spoken last to my dad? I did not speak to him often, I had been so angry with him for arranging all of this. I would never have the chance to ever forgive him. I glanced at the same picture that still sat on my beside table. I was sitting next to my father on our front porch steps. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders and my head rested against him as my hair partially covered my face. My father's forever serious face had a slight grin and his dark brown short cut hair was slightly out of place from the wind we had that day. Tears filled my eyes as I realized how I would never see my dad again. _

_Then Sideswipe was there. He picked me up as though I weighed no more then a stuffed doll and carried me favorite blanket and all back to the overstuffed chair. He simply held me as silent tears fell._

"_When is my dads' funeral?" I asked at last._

"_Tomorrow there will be a memorial service, but I am sorry to tell you there will be no way you can attend." Sideswipe said looking down at me to judge my reaction._

"_Why?"_

_The Decepticons will be watching waiting for you. If we allow you to attend we will be delivering you directly into their hands." _

"_What does it matter if they already know I am here?" I said in my tone of voice I used when trying to negotiate._

"_You are underground with multiple Autobots guarding you. There is a huge difference in where you are now and being out in the open."_

"_I can't go to his funeral?"_

"_Sorry Keri, it is just too dangerous." Sideswipe said with regret._

"_Hmmm," was all I could think of as I rested my head against Sideswipe._

_I was almost ready to drift back to sleep when I was hefted off of Sideswipe and put on my feet. _

"_Get dressed now," he hissed._

"_Can I take a shower first?"_

"_NO, you are fortunate I am allowing you to get dressed." _

"_What is going on?" I asked startled by the sudden change in Sideswipe._

"_We need to get you out of here, now!" He said with fierceness in his voice that left me shaking._

_I was apparently not moving fast enough since Sideswipe came over and started helping me. Blushing furiously I tried to shove him away. _

"_I really don't have time for your femme modesty right now," Sideswipe told me in his no nonsense tone of voice and pulled off my night gown off in one motion. _

_He quickly had me dressed and I was once again being pulled along. I was wondering why it seemed lately Sideswipe was always walking at a pace that was too fast for me, and I ended up getting drug along, holding on, so I would not fall on my face. Sideswipes alt form sat in the open hanger with the passenger side door open. I was shoved in as the seat was reclined all the way back. _

"_Stay down." He commanded._

_Curling on my side I held onto the seat as I felt Sideswipe drive out of the base at a speed I did not think possible for a car. I was able to see his face as he sat in the driver's seat. _

_He glanced at me and the fierce look in his eyes made me shrink into the seat._

"_How are you doing?" He asked with all traces of the happy Sideswipe gone and in its place was this face of a warrior._

"_OK." I said while I was actually frightened by the unbelievable fast speed and it being a pitch black night._

_He placed his hand on me and gave a gentle squeeze._

_Headlights appeared behind us and I looked back to see what was following us, afraid I was going to see a decepticon._

"_Relax it is Sunny."_

"_Why do I have to stay down?" I wondered aloud_

"_We do not want the decepticons knowing which car you are in." Sideswipe said as he seemed to listen to a conversation I could not hear._

"_They are here? They are following us? Where? I don't see anything." Just as I said that a massive explosion rocked the car and I screamed in terror._

"_Hold on." Sideswipe ground out through clinched teeth as the car dodged explosions coming from seemingly nowhere. One exploding right in front of us had Sideswipe unleashing a string of fowl curses. _

_I heard the scream of a jet engine overhead as another round of explosions rocked the car. _

"_This is going to get a bit rough" he said as he jerked the wheel and went off road. Like it was not already rough. I thought to myself._

_A hard bang hit us as another car appeared out of nowhere and rammed into us sending Sideswipe into a spin in the loose dirt. Fraggin pit spawned decepticon. Sideswipe cursed as I let out another earsplitting scream._

_The seatbelt held me so tight against the seat I wondered if I would be bruised when this was all done._

_I saw the ominous shadows of several Decepticons shooting or trying to ram us into trees. Sideswipe then drove the car into a thick band of trees. I screamed every time it looked like we would hit a tree. At the last second Sideswipe always managed to miss the tree. _

_I looked out the side window in time to see Sunny's alt mode leap into the air; transform then land on a Decepticon who was firing on us. Two more Decepticons jumped on him and I feared he was about to be killed when I saw the smile on his face when an explosions lit up the night. I barely heard him laugh as he boasted that he was the finest warrior and it would take a lot more of you pit spawned scum to take down the awesome Sunstreaker._

"_Kari, Ratchet and Ironhide are just about here. I am going to have to distract the other decepticons and I need you to run." Sideswipe told me as he shook my shoulders to make sure I was listening._

"_What?" I screamed in absolute dread. "I can't go out there, they are blowing things up."_

"_I am going to distract them away from you." He yelled, not in anger but to make sure I heard. "There is no other way. You need to get out and run as fast as you can away from here."_

_I was breathing fast as I shook my head 'no." _

"_I can't, Sideswipe. I am too scared. I can't run that fast." I sobbed._

"_You have to," He roared at me. "We are out of options. Run as fast and far away as you can. Do not look back, just run. "_

_I continued to shake my head. I was so terrified of being alone in the dark with monsters out there. I felt paralyzed with fear._

"_Please come with me," I pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."_

" _I can't, I need all my concentration to distract them long enough for you to get away." _

_The door opened once he was clear of the fighting and I was shoved out of the car. "Now. Run. Don't stop. Don't look back. We will come and get you when it is safe. Do not worry about us not being able to find you. Run. Now." _

_I was turning towards the woods and I saw hummer and top kick enter the battle and transform. More explosions and gunfire filled the night as I turned and ran._

_I had run for a short distance when I was picked up off the ground by a metal hand._

"_What have we here," a voice that dripped with evil purred._

_I was brought up to eye so I could look into the face of the robot that had picked me up. As I looked into the face of my captor my blood turned to ice. I stared into the monsters two red optics and the look on this robots face was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. _

_We have ourselves is squishy little femme. The evil bot said as his optics ran over me with an evil delight. A grin that looked like it was spawned from the pit of hell spread across his face. _

"_Even better," it purred with evil malice. I killed your father and now I get to have my fun with you as well." _


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything having to do with transformers, only my characters and plot.

********WARNING Angst and sensitive content involving death and torture.******

Survive the Night.

Terror cold stark terror gripped my entire body as I stared into the cold murderous eyes of the Decepticon. I was frozen in my place not only by my own fear but also by the metallic hand that held me in a firm grasp.

"I enjoyed killing your father do you know that?" There is no greater thrill then to watch a human realize I am going to kill them. Some humans try to die with some semblance of dignity while others squeal like sparkling. I want to tell you how I killed your father.

I shook my head as I said "No, I don't want to know."

"Oh yes! I am going to tell you every detail of how I slowly killed your father. I want to see the look on your face as you grow to understand what is awaiting you in a very short time. Humans are so fragile. I can just squeeze the life out of you without even trying. That is what I did to your father first. I squeezed him until I had broken most of his ribs. I twisted his body until I knew his broken bone fragments had punctured things your puny humans need to function. Your father shook with pain but I did not hear my desired sounds.

I was screaming at this decepticon to stop. I would have covered my ears if I could have moved my arms to cover them.

"No, I can't stop here there is still so much more to tell. I knew allowing the human to simply bleed to death was not any kind of entertainment I decided I needed to spice things up. Human limbs are attached to something you call sockets. I twisted his legs just right until I heard the sound that signaled I had succeeded. I then twisted your father's ankles until I heard a similar sound. Shoulders are a bit trickier but I managed it. I have learned through my years of trial and error that I have to be careful not to allow the human to offline before I am done. So I must be patient.

Screaming and begging the red eyed monster to stop he simply smiled in delight at my screams.

With murderous delight the decepticon monster continued. In order for me to get the most pleasure I have studied human anatomy. I know where to impale you humans without hitting area's that are vital for you to function. That was one of my most enjoyable sessions I have had with a human. He lasted much longer then I could have dreamed. I was able to enjoy hours of the beautiful music of a human screaming in agony. The robot seemed lost in reliving the thrill of his torture.

When it was time to move on I decided to remove the humans covering. I had to hold the blade just right so I did not remove muscle with the covering. I was concerned that your father was stronger then I had anticipated and I would be denied seeing the life drain out of his eyes but at long last… The decepticon closed his optics in an evil alien bliss; I got to see the life drain out of the humans eyes. I could feel shuddering as the memory brought so much pleasure the monster could not contain himself.

"So now femme why don't we get started with you," the monster said with evil anticipation. And with that he began to squeeze me.

I could no longer scream. I could not breathe. My vision was starting to fade when I felt the sharp unbelievable pain of snapping ribs.

"Ahhh," the alien robot breathed as he heard his desired sound of breaking bones and released his grip on me. Air flooded my lungs as I gasped. With my first breath I was hit with fresh waves of agony as my broken ribs moved with my breathing.

"You know how I was able to bring you out in the open fleshling?"

I did not answer. My body was engulfed in violent tremors from the pain. My stomach rolled with every breath as the pain caused wave after wave of nausea.

"Oh I will tell you anyways. There is a certain femme named Allison who now has hatred for the Autobot scum's who tried to keep you hidden from me. She knew many details of the base and was pleased to share her knowledge with me. I was able to use her knowledge and penetrate their security. I thought of attacking the base, but then I learned the Autobots had been informed of the breach of security. I decided to use that and wait for them to bring you out instead. Your stupid Autobot friends dropped you right into my trap." His eyes lit up with ecstasy as he prepared to continue.

Then my arm was lifted over my head as he started to twist. Pain flooded every fiber of my being as the bone in my upper arm broke as he twisted. I screamed sounds I had never heard before as the Decepticon reveled in my agony.

Tearing sobs filled with blinding pain escaped from my throat.

I became aware of a new sound over my screaming. I heard a roar of rage as I felt an impact.

I was falling but a warm metallic hand kept me from impacting the ground at a speed that would have caused more injury or even death. I lay on the ground sobbing with pain while my good arm wrapped around my chest. Seeing through blurry tear filled eyes I saw a look of absolute rage and hate on Sideswipes face as he battled the Decepticon that had just dropped me. There was a huge sword looking thing Sideswipe used to dissect the decepticon. When Sideswipe felt he had sliced way enough of the evil murderous bot he reached in with his bare hands and crushed the decepticons spark before jerking it out.

"Run, youngling, run," Sideswipe yelled.

Pain gripped me as I rolled to my feet and ran. My fear of death overcame the pain and I found the ability to run. I fell multiple times over tree roots and rocks bringing fresh waves of agony I had never experienced before. Hearing a noise I looked behind me to see if I was being followed. There was nothing behind me, but I did impact a tree full force. I once again lay on the ground unable to hold still or even see due to the immense pain. Once the pain lessoned to the point I could see again I got to my feet and continued to run. I stumbled over a branch and impacted the ground hard bringing new agony. Unable to contain myself I screamed out as wave upon wave unbelievable pain racked my body. Slowly getting up I stumbled to my feet and tried to walk. I was beginning to feel light headed so I rested against a tree and bent over holding on to it for support. As I rested against the tree I noticed the inside of this tree was hollow inside from rot. Thinking it a good spot to stay out of view I climbed into the hollowed out tree.

As I curled into a ball within the tree a new pain started to take shape in my body. My stomach started to hurt as a dull ache and grew to a monster. I lay as still as possible since every movement caused intense agony, everywhere. I had not seen any flashes of light from Ironhides cannons or heard any explosions for a little while and I wondered how Sideswipe was. Was he alive? Was he hurt? I shuddered as I remembered the look of hatred on his face as he killed that decepticon with his bare hands.

If all the other pain I had suffered was not enough a new pain in my chest started to make my breathing became more labored. I felt like I had just run a marathon even though I had been lying in this spot for quite some time. Misery overtook me as tears fell and I sobbed.

I fell dead silent as I heard a branch break, then another. Terror gripped me as I imagined a decepticon tracking me to finish the torture until I died. I sob escaped my mouth and I had to cover my mouth with my hand on my unbroken arm. Light flooded the small space and I was picked up and carried out of my hiding place. New pain from the movement and terror made me cry out.

"Put her down you slaggin idiot," Ratchet roared.

I was gently placed on the ground and then I could see Sideswipes human form fill my vision.

"MOVE," a harsh command came from Ratchet as he shoved Sideswipe away from me.

Ratchet gave me the look he always had when he was in his medic mode and let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Ratchets alt form stopped right next to us as Ratchet went to get what I assumed were supplies as I gasped for air.

"Kari," Ratchets face filled my vision again as his face hovered just inches from mine. "Youngling I have to do some things to you that will cause a lot of pain. You will not survive the ride back to base if I do not do this now. I need you to try your hardest to not move. Do you understand me youngling?"

His eyes searched mine to see if I had understood him for a second. Then he opened his box to get his supplies.

"I need some help here," he said to no one in particular. Soon there were footsteps.

Ratchet took out a wicked looking knife and sliced my shirt off.

"Make sure she does not move while I insert this chest tube. He commanded whoever had come to help.

"Aren't you going to give her something first," Sideswipe demanded.

"Everything I have with me is way to dangerous to use with how low her blood pressure is." He replied annoyed that Sideswipe would question his judgment.

Feeling hands on my shoulder I looked up into Prowl and Jolts faces as one held my shoulders and another held my legs.

" Ready?" I tensed before a sharp intense pain was felt in the side of my chest.

I screamed and tried to twist away.

"Do not move!" Ratchet shouted the command once again.

I tried to obey but the pain made it impossible to remain still as I struggled against Prowl and Jolt. I almost got a knee raised but Jolt simply repositioned his hands and I was once again pinned.

I could feel Ratchet insert his finger in my side. No longer able to stand the pain I once again tried to twist away. Prowl was the one this time to shift his hands to better hold me still. Racking sobs shook me until I felt my head getting turned. I looked to see who was touching me. Sideswipe turned my face towards him as he started to whisper about how brave I was being. I sure did not feel brave with all the screaming and sobbing I was doing.

Ratchet pointed to a rolled up tube he had placed on me.

"Open that," he commanded Sideswipe.

I heard the package being opened then Ratchet was pushing the tube in my side.

Crying out while I gritted my teeth together Ratchet continued to push the tube in while Sideswipe wiped the tears off my face while he continued to whisper in my ear. Finally he stopped and within moments I could breathe again.

Giving a quick nod to dismiss Prowl and Jolt the two Autobots got up but not before giving me a gentle squeeze on my uninjured shoulder and leg.

"How is she Sideswipe asked as he leaned in?"

"Not good." Ratchet replied with a grim look on his face as he continued look at me in the full medic mode stare . "She has bone fragments that have punctured her lung, spleen and liver. I have resolved the immediate crisis but we have to get her back to the base now. She will not last long."

"She was not this bad when I told her to run," Sideswipe said with more then a little horror in his voice.

"Judging by the fresh scrapes I am assuming she fell several times and the jarring from the impact caused the bone fragments to move causing further injuries." Ratchet said as his eyes still looked intensely into mine.

"Kari, Ratchet almost whispered in my ear. Sideswipe and I are going to move you now. Try to remain as still as possible. It will be very difficult but you must try your hardest to not move. You have a lot of bone fragments that can cause more damage. If you jerk or move the wrong way you will further injure yourself. Do you understand me?" He asked his face only inches from mine.

A slight nod was all I could manage to respond. I tried to say "Yes," but only a pitiful whimper came out.

Ratchet then put one arm under me as he used the other to stabilize the tube. Sideswipe had my lower back then moving at the exact same pace I was moved to the Hummer. The movement cause my stomach to once again roll. I only had the sound "Ra," out before I was carefully turned to my side and allowed to empty my stomach in a container that one of the Autobots held. Ratchet held me firmly and waited for my stomach to stop heaving. A cool wet cloth was wiped on my face before Ratchet carefully turned me on my back again. I looked up to see Optimus prime standing there with a wet cloth with a look of intense worry as he watched Ratchet work.

"I will talk to you after I have her under control, I have to get her back to med bay, now!" Ratchet yelled to Optimus as the door closed and the tires spun in the loose dirt.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own transformers just my little plot.

A time to heal

Once we made it back on the highway the sun had turned the sky pink. I could see the countryside fly by at a blinding speed. I watched out the window until the sound of plastic being torn open captured my attention. I turned just as Ratchet was getting ready to place a clear plastic mask on my face. A small clear hose ran from the mask to a port Ratchet was pushing the hose into.

"This is some oxygen mixed with some medication to help with your breathing," Ratchet explained.

Ratchet opened a package and pulled out a large bag of fluid and started to unroll clear tubing.

Ut-oh I knew what that was. Critically injured with internal bleeding and a punctured lung, I still had an absolute dread of needles. I meant to jerk my arm out of his lap where it now sat but I was so weak my arm moved much slower then I had planned. Without a word Ratchet simply took my arm back into his lap. He held my arm with one hand and inserted the needle into my vein with the other. If I was healthy I would have needed to be held down but I was so weak by now Ratchet could have held me down with his pinky.

Getting everything hooked up Ratchet picked up the bag and started to squeeze it. I noticed my entire arm grew cool as the fluids were pushed into my arm.

I watched Ratchets face as he continued to work. He had a grim look on his face and seemed to be completely absorbed in what he was doing. His eyes glanced to mine moved on, then returned. His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before his hand gently touched my face.

"You are going to be ok," I was not sure if he spoke to me or himself. "It will be long and painful but you will recover." With a gentle smile he returned to fussing over me while we raced back towards the base. I turned my head back to the window to watch the scenery fly by.

I saw familiar building start to appear, so I knew we were getting close. We went through a different set of doors that were usually closed. I soon discovered they were a special set of doors only Ratchet used that went straight to a part of the Med Bay I had never seen before. There were several tables that seemed to be 10 feet off the ground. They were set in different area's of the room. Ratchet lifted me out of the Hummer and placed me on a soft bed. The Hummer transformed an instant before Ratchet's two metal hands put me on a table in the middle of the room, bed and all.

Blinding lights came on as Ratchets mech form brought strange equipment over. Ratchet's holo form once again appeared next to my smaller human sized bed. He started placing all kinds' wires on my neck, chest and stomach. Both my arms were carefully pulled out straight. My broken one was left alone but my other arm had wires attached to it. It looked like simple sticky pads were attached to the ends of the wires, but each one had a pinch then slight burning sensation as it was stuck on my skin making me flinch. Then both my arms were firmly strapped into place. Ratchet then started a scan from his mech form. I was completely unprepared for how it tingled. It was not painful but it was not pleasant either.

Ratchet's mech form hand transformed into knives and I had a moment of panic thinking I was about to be sliced into while I was wide awake. What happened next might have been worse then getting sliced open. A thin long blade sliced through my thick blue jeans as easily as if my jeans were made of paper. I felt exposed and I could not even curl into myself for comfort.

Ratchet's holo form sat in a chair at the head of the smaller bed I was on. Next he pulled out a mask that looked much heavier then the simple oxygen mask I had on. He pulled off the light mask and shoved this curved plastic thing in my mouth that started to gag me. I tried to move my head but Ratchet told me to "stop it" with a firm command as he held my head still so he could put the new heavier mask on my face, "I need that to stay there to guide the breathing tube. You will be used to it in a moment." He said as he opened one of the machines next to my head. He pulled out a wicked looking curved plastic tube and placed it next to my head.

A warm blanket was placed over my legs then a glass container of orangish fluid was placed on a tray next to the table I lay on.

Ratchets mech form picked up the container with the orangish fluid in it then began to scrub my torso with it. I could feel it dripping down my sides before soaking into the soft bed I lay on.

Holo form, Ratchet opened a drawer next to me and pulled out a vial that contained a fluid that was almost brown in color and a sealed syringe. Breaking the seal he filled the syringe with the fluid before picking up the IV tubing that was attached to my arm. He injected the contents of the fluid into the line.

My vision started to blur at that point. The last thing I saw as my vision went black was Ratchet pointing the light, then a metal hand coming down towards my torso as Ratchet's holo form took the mask off, adjusted my head picked up the curved tube that was next to my head.

I felt a strong sensation of pins and needles again. It was very intense almost painful. If I could have moved I would have to try and stop the sensation. When the sensation finally passed I could hear strange sounds of machinery I had never heard before. Some had a constant hum while others made ticking sounds. I wanted to open my eyes but no matter how hard I tried they would not open. My chest felt like a massive weight was on it. It tried to not breathe for a moment so I could hear better, but air filled my lungs despite my efforts. I caught the faint sounds of footsteps coming near me. A warm hand landed on my forehead then settled in my hand.

"How is she," A voice I soon identified as sideswipe asked.

"My scans show she is still critical, Sideswipe," Ratchet answered him. She lost a lot of blood. I collected blood from several area hospitals to combat her blood loss. Her heart stopped several times during surgery. I had to open her chest for a cardiac massage of her heart after repeated shocks failed to bring a normal sinus rhythm. I was able to repair the liver but the massive blood loss from her damaged liver and the continued bleeding from her spleen left me no choice but to remove it.

"You removed a part from her, did you replace it?" Sideswipe sounded horrified.

"Humans function just fine without a spleen. I had to choose which one to save. Humans need their liver to function. She will continue to function normally without a spleen. I was out of time. The massive blood loss was causing multiple cardiac arrests. If I had tried to repair the spleen her heart would have given out. If she had been in a human hospital she would have never survived the surgery. The equipment I have here is the only reason she survived." Ratchet informed Sideswipe in his doctor tone of voice.

It was quiet for quite some time.

"When will she wake up?' Sideswipe asked.

"I have her paralyzed right now. It is more important for her to heal then to be awake and able to move at the moment. I will allow the paralytic to wear off when I am ready to remove the breathing tube."

A hand landed on my head then moved to my cheek.

"Heal fast, youngling," I heard Sideswipe whisper into my ear as I drifted back to sleep.

My eye opened only a slight crack. It was so bright. I tried to cover my face but my arm would not move. I tried my other arm and I was able to easily move it to cover my face.

"Kari, can you hear me now?" I heard Ratchets voice asks me.

I tried to make a sound but nothing would come out.

"You can't talk yet; I still have you on a respirator. I am going to remove your breathing tube in just a bit."

I moved my arm so I could open my eyes. After my vision cleared I saw Ratchet's holo form hovering over me. He started to remove some white tape that had been holding the tube in place.

"This will feel….. Weird. When I tell you I need you to cough as hard as you can, ok." Ratchet said looking into my eyes.

I nodded slightly.

"Ok," he said while he started to pull. Cough …Now."

I coughed and sure enough it felt ….Weird.

"Good, good," he said with a smile. "Here let me lift your bed a little bit. I can't let you up too much but I will allow you to sit up just a bit."

Ratchet had another clear mask in his hand that was blowing air with some kind of steam or vapor out of it. As he adjusted the band that held it on as he instructed me to breathe deeply and not try to talk yet.

Ratchet pushed a button and the front of my bed raised just enough so I could see around the room without having to lift my head.

There were several machines around my bed. Some held multiple bags of fluid of varying size that had tubes running into my arms. Others had wires that were attached to various parts of my body. I looked like some kind of Autobot experiment gone wrong. I felt even worse. My arm hurt and my chest felt like someone had ripped it open.

"You are do for some more pain medication," Ratchet said almost as if he sensed my pain. Then without another word he produced a syringe, filled it with a clear liquid and shot it in the IV.

Within moments the pain started to lessen to a much more tolerable level.

"Sideswipe is waiting to see you. Do you feel up for a visit?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok, but I do not want you to try and talk yet. Understand?"

Again I nodded my head.

Then Sideswipe was there. He took my hand in his as he looked at my face. The worry I could plainly see on his face brought everything back that had just happened to me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"What is the matter? Ratchet! What is wrong with her?" Sideswipe yelled on the verge of panic.

Ratchet was there almost immediately. Why are you crying he asked me with concern etched in his face? You can go ahead and whisper just this once.

"I'm scared. Will that monster come back?" I whispered as I cried.

"Oh, youngling you have no reason to fear. You are very safe now." Ratchet said in the most soothing voice I had ever heard him use with me. He patted my leg then went back to the computer he was working on.

Sideswipe sat back down, grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears off my face. "That Decepticon will never hurt you again, I made sure of it." Sideswipe said with a look in his eyes that could make grown men shake with fear. "Do not spend any energy worrying about him anymore, OK. You just think about getting better."

I did the only thing I could do. I nodded my head.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Transformers just my little plot.

Learning secrets

I thought I would never get out of Med Bay. I learned that I was asleep for a week, and then I had been trapped in Med Bay for another 2 weeks after that.

I learned quite a bit about the Autobots I lived with while I was confined to Med Bay. I was shocked to find out Sunstreaker barely tolerated other humans. He treated me far better then he did the other humans, even the strong ones that fought alongside the Autobots. Something about my bond with Sideswipe. I knew he was vain about his paint and making sure not a speck of dust or fingerprint was ever left in his interior but I had no idea I was the only human he was friendly around.

I would have never guessed Prowl was endlessly patient. I never had a chance to know this since I usually hid from him when I spotted him. We got into a few discussions while I was trapped with no where to go. It was hard to get over the fear I had of Prowl from the interrogation I received from him. I must really be a wimp since I was informed he was really light on me after he had gathered his evidence and knew most of what went on that day with Ali. That day Prowl was simply wanting to know of my phone conversations and to know if I would willingly tell the truth or need a lengthy interrogation to drag it out of me bit by bit.

Autobots were very serious about keeping their existence top secret. Prowl informed me during one of his visits. If I had told my best friend, Ash anything about them she would have been taken into their custody. They would have simply made her vanish. Unlike me she would not be allowed phone calls to her parents. She would have had her choice to live peacefully where they placed her not contacting anyone she knew previously, or she would be locked up. Either way she would have been watched the rest of her life. I was now so relieved I had simply told her, "You would never believe me."

Jolt, who I had embarrassed by running off while he was suppose to be watching me came by to see me. I finally had the chance to make amends to the one Autobot that I had yet to do so with.

"I am sorry I embarrassed you by running off when you took me to town." I cringed inside worried I would open a can of worms that was best left closed.

Jolt simply smiled as he said, "I am over it. I was never angry with you personally. I watched the surveillance footage with Sideswipe. No one could blame you for wanting to speak to someone you were very close to. That girl was the one who brought it up and led you to the phone. I for one will be happy when she is dealt with once and for all." That last sentence was said with a deadly menace to his tone of voice.

It did not matter if the girl, Ali had just turned 18 a few months earlier. She had betrayed the Autobots. She had violated a non disclosure agreement she willingly signed, as well as violating the agreement they reached for her to be allowed to live peacefully where they placed her and her mother. Her actions caused serious injuries to the teenager that had been placed in their care for safe keeping. To say the Autobots were pissed beyond measure was the understatement of the century. The only reason Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did not go hunt her down was Optimus Prime ordered them to let the others handle it.

"What is going to happen to her?" I asked.

I could see Jolt deciding if he was going to tell me or not so I cheated and used an old trick. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and said, "Please? I think I have earned the right to know." That seemed to do the trick. Jolt sighed grabbed a chair and sat down next to my bed.

Allison Walker was picked up two and a half weeks ago by Ironhide and Prowl. She was taken into our brig where they let her sit for a few days while they gathered any evidence they could find. She was then moved into our interrogation office where Prowl, Optimus Prime and Ironhide spent 8 hours questioning her. She refused to speak for the entire time. Prowl allowed Sideswipe into the room where he tried multiple times to attack the prisoner. Ironhide removed Sideswipe from the room after approximately 20 minutes. Once he was removed Prowl threatened to let Sideswipe question her alone if she did not wish to discuss her actions with the more level headed Autobots. Allison decided at that point her best option was to co operate. She confessed her involvement in the breech of our security. Your government has given us the authority to deal with her. We will move her to our own detention center for humans that we have established for those who commit crimes involving us.

"Where is that at?" I whispered.

"It is part of the Guantanamo Bay military prison in Cuba. She will be moved there the day after tomorrow and spend the rest of her life in solitary confinement."

I shuddered at the thought of her punishment.

"After the pain she has caused you, do you still have compassion for the femme?" Jolt asked astonished.

"I don't know if I have compassion for her or I just shudder thinking about living in a prison in a country like Cuba with no one to talk to for the rest of my life." I answered honestly.

That answer seemed to satisfy Jolt.

I was eventually allowed out of Med Bay. My cast and the very last of my bandaged were gone at last. I stood in the shower and looked at the huge scar that started at my chest and went down to my belly button. At least the one on my arm was on the inside where it was not quite so visible. I learned from Ratchet I had quite a bit of metal in my arm now. "A human doctor would have made a slaggin mess of it and you would probably have only had limited function of your arm." Ratchet informed me one afternoon as he was checking me to see how I was healing.

He also said that my chest hurt so bad from him having to open my chest and have his human holo form massage my heart after repeated electric shocks failed to work. If it had not been for the life support he designed for humans I would have never survived. "My life support has connections that embed into human skin allowing me to control the more miniscule functions of the human body. Even though your blood loss grew to a catastrophic level during surgery my life support was able to keep your other systems from crashing while I focused on repairing your liver and keeping your heart beating. Even after surgery I was able to stop you from slipping into a coma. I was able to induce my own type of coma that I alone could control."

The look in Ratchet's face as he told me how he worked so hard while he almost lost me several times reminded me of the look my father gave me when he was telling me goodbye as I left for my Uncle Travis's house so many months before. With a sigh I turned off the water and grabbed my towel.

I was still watched very close. Sideswipe sat in my room with me every night as I slept which helped since I woke up every couple hours some nights screaming in terror. I would fight the hands that held me. I would be so immersed in my nightmare thinking the hands that held me meant harm. I would fight with every bit of strength I had trying to fight for my life. My arms would be gently pinned to my side while Sideswipe tried to calm me down. I heard whispers that I was safe and to be still. Sideswipe swore on his spark that I would never face that monster again. Eventually my screams would turn into sobs as the fear took its time to release me from its grasp. I would bury my face in Sideswipes chest my hands twisting in his shirt as tremors shook my body. He would rock and whisper until my grip loosened and I fell back to sleep.

This went on for a month when I overheard Ratchet telling Prime he would step in if I did not stop with the night terrors every night. He said I could not continue only getting a few hours of recharge every night especially with my stress levels being at an unacceptable level. I shuddered knowing that when Ratchet stepped in it meant needles.

That night I was only asleep for an hour at the most when I woke up with my usual screams and Sideswipe was there like he always was. Moments later my fears were realized as Ratchet walked into my room with that dreaded box he always brought with him that carried all his special medications he had designed. I was feeling too safe with Sideswipe so I simply curled into a ball and tried to hide.

"This will help calm you down so you can recharge peacefully." He said as he tapped air bubbles to the surface.

"I like Sideswipes way better then yours," I whined as I curled into him and tried my best to avoid that awful dreaded needle.

One Autobot is formidable enough; I had no chance against two. I tucked my arms close to me and drew my knees up to try and hide my arms. I locked my muscles into place hoping I stood a chance to avoid a painful injection. With no effort whatsoever they were able to unwrap me pull my arm out and inject the needle.

Some people can hold still but the dread of needles I had as well as how bad the injections hurt overcame any attempt for me to hold still and be a good patient.

Soon my heartbeat slowed, the tremors eased and my breathing returned to normal. My eyes s refused to stay open any longer. I then slept peacefully the rest of the night for the first time in weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing but my characters and plot

Home

It was a quiet Saturday morning, I had been dressed and sat in my overstuffed lounging chair reading a book when Sideswipe entered my room. "

Hey there miss all grown up." He said with a smile. "How does it feel to be 17?"

"It feels like 16 + 1." I said with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"I always knew you were trouble Sideswipe said fondly." His face growing somber he asked me if I was about ready to go.

"Yes," I replied as I grabbed my brown leather shoes and slipped them on.

Sideswipe gave a short chuckle at my brown socks with little pink hearts on them.

"What is so funny?" I asked acidly.

"I was just thinking how it was the small things I find so adorable about you."

"Oh," I said a bit ashamed of the tone of voice I had just used with him.

Smiling he ruffled my hair in a way he was fond of doing to hear my squeak of outrage that he always got for messing up my hair. Once again he grinned as I squeaked and fixed the damage he had caused.

"Let's go." He said holding out his hand.

The graveyard had green grass with headstones everywhere. Multi colored flowers as well as memorial wreaths and crosses were placed at various head stones.

I stopped at the headstone that read, "Marcus Sean Asher, Loving Father." It had the year of his birth with the date of his death. I knelt down and placed my flowers in the little space made to hold flowers. Silent tears fell as I gazed at the headstone over my father's grave. After some time I asked Sideswipe, "Where is my Uncle Travis and Aunt Marsha?"

"Italy."

Shocked I looked at him and repeated, "Italy?"

"Yes he was given several options and he chose to relocate his family. They have never been in any danger. The Decepticons never even looked for them."

With a deep sigh I turned my attention back to the headstone of my father as tears continued to fall down my face. Sideswipe put his arm around me. I buried my face in my hands as I tried not to weep like a baby.

"I never got the chance to tell him he did the right thing. He was right you know. If he had just told me where he wanted to send me I would have begged until he gave in. I knew how to make my father give in and do things my way.

Sideswiped grinned at that. "I know, he warned Ratchet and Optimus about that. Ratchet just shrugged and said, "She is in for quite a shock when she tries that with me. Your father was afraid that we would only see the side of you who is angry, scared and confused. Optimus assured him several times that no one would judge his daughter on how she behaved the first few weeks in our care. That is why your father wanted them to meet you at your Uncle's house you know."

I gave him a confused look.

Sideswipe continued, "You father wanted the two Autobots that would have the most control over you to see what you were really like before you learned you were about to loose your old life. I think in a way it worked. Both Ratchet and Optimus Prime were able to see that even though you were used to getting everything you wanted, you were a pleasant young lady to be around. You were not like some younglings who could be intolerable to even be in the same room with. They were able to see for themselves that the issues you were having were not part of your personality. You were just you acting out of grief and anger. I think it had the effect your father wished. I believe they were more patient with you then they would have otherwise been."

Astonished I looked at Sideswipe and said, "That was patient?"

"Oh yes," he replied with a laugh.

"Ratchet was horrible to me. Do you know what he did to me on the way here from my Uncle's house?"

"Yes and it was necessary. Your father warned Optimus about how you tend to panic. Once panic sets in you tend to lash out and be very difficult to deal with. So the sedatives were for your protection."

"What about that whole jamming a tube down my throat thing?"

"Ratchet did that because you refused to eat. He already knew you were used to digging in your heels and getting your way. You were deficient in many vital nutrients you need to stay healthy. Ratchet knew he would only have to do it once. Once you understood the consequences of not going along with what Ratchet wanted he was sure you would cooperate after that. He decided that doing it while you were mostly sedated would be much easier on you ."

I looked at him stunned. "Nice? Ratchet?"

Sideswipe looked at me for a long time before he said, "You do know he cares a great deal for you?"

Again I could only stare at him with a bewildered look on my face.

"Can you think of one time he ever threw anything at you, or threatened to rearrange parts of your body ?"

I shook my head no but I said, "He was so,….so I could not think of a word to describe Ratchet."

"Ratchet is blunt and does whatever he has to for his patient. Yes, he is can be intimidating when he wants to. He clearly felt that scaring you was the best way to make you understand the seriousness of what was going on."

Sideswipe was thoughtful for a moment before he continued, "He never left your side until he was sure you were going to be ok. Like I said he cares a great deal for you. After you first got here you were very unhappy and cried a lot. That is when Ratchet approached me and asked if I could help. I was not sure at first, but it did not take me long to see through your anger. Ratchet was very pleased with himself when he passed us in the hallway and you were smiling. He about fried my processor bragging about how well his plans turn out endlessly for days."

I laughed a bit as I remembered the smug look Ratchet gave that day he passed us in the hall.

"Optimus Prime signed Ratchet your legal guardian on the paperwork you father sent when he relinquished his parental rights."

"What?"

I looked up to see Sideswipe grinning at the look on my face as he continued. "Yes, Optimus had to decide who he would assign. It was not an easy decision. We all had a conference and after hours of discussion it was decided Ratchet would be best.

I was in shock. Ratchet is my legal guardian? How, … how strange. Although many things started to click into place. That explained the bossy bot always telling me what to do.

I smiled for a moment suddenly remembering the many times Ratchet seemed to act like a parent. It made me mad at the time but now it made better sense. Sighing having my thoughts once again return to my father that lay in the grave at my feet,

"He never got to see that I am ok and happy. I never even got to say that I loved him. He died not knowing I still loved him."

Sideswipe pulled away and used a finger to guide my face up so I would have to look him in the eye. "Your father knew you loved him. He always understood you were angry. He warned Optimus you would be furious but you were a very forgiving and adaptable person. He knew you would learn to thrive once again. Optimus talked to your father at least once a week and always told him how you were doing and calmed your fathers fears that you would never be happy again. When you started to enjoy life once again Optimus made sure to tell your father. Your father knew you were doing better and it would not be long before you were happy once again."

I let Sideswipe pull me closer as we stood there together silent.

"I am ready to go home now." I said after quite some time passed. "Before we get on the road and head back to the base would you please drive me to any burger joint, I am so sick of Ratchet picking my food."

With a laugh Sideswipe said, "of course my dear." As he guided me to his alt form.

Sideswipe pulled into a restaurant that looked a lot nicer then a five minute fast food place. I gave him a questioning look as he parked in a place close to the door.

With a mischievous look Sideswipe said, "Here I can take you to this nice restaurant where they serve the food you desire yet I can honestly tell Ratchet I kept you away from the pit spawned fast food establishments."

With a conspiratorial chuckle I hopped out and walked to the front of the car. Sideswipe wrapped his arm around my neck and led me to the door as he once again messed up my hair laughing as I squeaked, broke free then attempted to fix my hair with my fingers.

Once we were done we strolled back to Sideswipes alt form. I climbed in the car and snapped my seatbelt on. "Thank you for taking me to see my father's grave."

"Your welcome." He said placing his hand on my knee. "Anywhere else you want to go."

"No. I am ready to go home now; I got a movie to watch if you want to watch it with me."

"I have some contraband I can bring." He said with a wicked smile.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

Sideswipe handed me a large sack. I opened it to find my favorite junk food and a six pack of my favorite pop. Laughing I said, "Ratchet will blow a circuit if he saw me with this."

"I guess we need to make sure he never finds out then." Sideswipe said as his eyes lit up with pure mischievous delight.

"Well then let's get home."

And with that Sideswipe turned unto the highway that led to home.

XX XX XX

This is the end of this story. Kari would love to have 'she lived happily ever after' but fate has other plans. I have plots spinning in my head so, keep your eyes open for a sequel.

Thanks go out to… Great Diabla Assassin. ~Thanks for letting me type out my thoughts, and helping me brainstorm. My husband ~Who is good listening to me bounce idea's off him.

Thank you so much for reading….. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
